Les expressions ne sont pas que du rêves
by Neko-chan-san
Summary: Naruto, jeune lycéen est obligé d'aller dans un lycée public à cause de son tuteur. Là-bas, il fera preuve de mauvaise foie durant les cours. Tout comme Naruto, Sasuke va aussi au lycée public par obligation. Mais, à l'inverse de celui ci, il étudiera sérieusement en cours. Comment deux caractères si différents pourront se réunir ?
1. les opposés s'attirent

Tout d'abord j'aimerais spécifier quelques petites choses, dans ce chapitre, je l'admet, je dévalorise assez les lycées publics ... Je tiens à dire que non je n'ai pas de soucis avec cette sorte de lycée, c'est juste que quand l'idée m'est venue, mes parents m'avaient fait le même coup. Donc, je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire une bonne idée de fiction ...

* * *

Les opposés s'attirent.

POV Naruto :

Pff ... Le lycée, c'est toujours aussi ennuyeux. Pourquoi faut-il supporter toutes ces heures de cours ? Pourquoi aller dans un endroit où je ne voulais pas aller au départ ? Dans le lycée où je voulais aller, là-bas, il y avait les gars, j'entends par ce synonyme, Shikamaru et Kiba, mes meilleurs amis. Et bien non ! Iruka a voulu que j'aille dans ce lycée, alors il ne fallait pas discuter. Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour l'en dissuader, mais rien n'y a fait, mon tuteur a voulu ici alors c'est là !

J'ai dit mon tuteur, parce que depuis tout petit, je suis orphelin. Depuis ma naissance, plus précisément, tout le monde a pitié de moi pour ça, mais je le vis bien. Après tout je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, donc je ne peux pas les pleurer pour le restant de ma vie ... Mais bon, personne n'a l'air de le comprendre ... Suis-je à ce point bizarre ?

-Mr Uzumaki, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

Et voilà que je me suis fait interrogé alors que je n'écoutais pas ... Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter, Naruto Uzumaki, de taille moyenne, cheveux blond (plutôt couleur soleil) et des yeux azurs, de la couleur de l'océan ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, le prof attend une réponse, bon bah on ne va pas le faire attendre.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien.

-Eh bien écoutez un peu !

Et voilà, c'est si exaspérant que ça ne m'intéresse même plus. On voit bien que c'est un lycée public et non privé ; les profs passent l'éponge sur tout ! Je soupirai, une énième fois, sans quitter mes pensées ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de m'inscrire ici ?! Faudra poser la question au premier concerné, je parle bien sûr d'Iruka.

-Bien, prenez une feuille, et sur celle-ci j'aimerais ...

Génial, il faut faire cette put*in de fiche de renseignement des débuts d'année ! Ça nous bouffe pleins de feuilles en plus, mais ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de leur vie les profs ?! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ça me fait penser à ce que m'a dit Kiba un jour ; ils font ça car ils n'ont pas une vie aussi intéressante que la nôtre. Cette remarque m'avait fait rire aux premiers abords, et me fait encore sourire maintenant, mais après mûres réflexions, je pense qu'il avait raison. N'empêche, j'ai l'impression que cette discussion date de longtemps alors que ça doit faire 6 mois. Bien que cette durée est longue, elle n'est pas aussi longue comparé à ce que je ressens ...

Bon, en enfant bien éduqué, je sors quand même cette satanée feuille et marque nom, prénom, adresse, numéro de téléphone, profession père-mère, ça marche si on écrit décédé ?, loisir etc. Au bout de 10 minutes, j'avais fini, comme un peu près la majorité de la classe, et m'ennuyais en attendant les prochaines explications du prof.

Ce qui arriva très vite, puisqu'il avait compris qu'on avait tous terminé et ramassa les feuilles. A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir ma rangée que, la principale entra avec un nouvel élève. Et ben, ça promet si c'est toujours ainsi ici, on risque d'avoir un paquet ce nouveaux …

Le professeur finit de ramasser toutes les feuilles, et demanda au nouvel élève de se présenter, tout en indiquant qu'après lui, ça reprendrait par ordre alphabétique. Et ben, le pauvre, il est nouveau et il doit commencer à se présenter en premier. Vraiment, je le plains. Bien que je n'aie jamais commencé, tout au contraire, je suis souvent dernier. Donc, ça signifie que plus personne ne m'écoute, parce que ces présentations sont barbantes.

Et voilà, il démarre en disant son nom, enlevant le suspens au prochain, Alors, il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Attendez un peu, ça veut dire, si je ne m'avance pas trop, que le prochain, c'est moi ?! Nan, mais je vous jure, ce c*n, il ne pouvait pas avoir un autre nom ? Et bien non, il a fallu, qu'il en ait un, juste avant le mien ...

Bon, je vais écouter, sinon je me taperai bien l'affiche lorsque ce sera mon tour et que je ne saurai pas quoi dire ... Et, enfin, les loisirs, ouais, en gros c'est les trucs de bases ...Après avoir fini sa petite présentation, il alla à sa place assignée par la directrice, c'est-à-dire, à côté de moi, non sans attiré le regard de plusieurs, voir toutes, les filles dans la classe. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent au juste ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais une chose dont j'étais certain c'est que le professeur d'histoire, attendait impatiemment que je fasse la mienne afin qu'à leur tour, mes camarades la fassent, et que l'on puisse commencer les cours. Mettant en pratique mon "plan", je le faisais encore languir, avant de me lever :

_ Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans, je suis dans ce lycée parce qu'on m'y a obligé, et je n'ai pas de loisir particulier.

Et voilà, en moins d'une minute s'était fini, laissant la classe, prof y compris, estomaquée. Après tout, mon voisin en avait, peut-être fait une plus longue, ou alors sa vie était plus intéressante que la mienne. Sérieusement je ne savais pas, et je m'en foutais à un haut point. Le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que mon prof principal décide de le briser.

_Et bien, c'est ce que l'on appelle une présentation faîte à la vas-vite. Et, monsieur Uzumaki, en ce qui concerne vos parents, qu'elle est leur profession ?

Et mer*e, voilà qu'il lance LE sujet que je ne voulais pas aborder. En principe, je n'en parlais jamais, ni avec mes amis du privée, sauf Shika et Kiba bien sûr, à eux je ne leur cachais rien, et réciproquement. Résigné à répondre, je poussais un long soupir, retentissant dans la salle, que tout le monde put entendre.

_Pas envie d'en parler.

Alors là, c'était le pompon, enfin pour le professeur, il ne s'attendait pas une réponse aussi spontanée. En tout cas, je sentais qu'il attendait autre chose de ma part, mais je ne lui fis pas cet honneur. C'est donc, un peu contrarié, qu'il demanda à une autre personne de faire sa présentation. Ainsi de suite pendant 2 longues et ennuyeuses heures.

Pendant ce cours, je détaillais de plus près mon voisin de table, en tout cas, pour ce cours-là, il avait les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur, c'est-à-dire, noir. Mais, pas un noir commun, c'était un noir intense, qui pouvait faire plonger n'importe qui dans les méambres des ténèbres. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés à l'arrière de son crâne en pics, sauf deux mèches qui lui encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Il était habillé avec l'uniforme du lycée ; pantalon noir, une chemise blanche qui, chez lui, comme chez moi, dépassait du bas, et, pour accompagner le tout, d'une veste de la même couleur que le pantalon. Pas étonnant que toutes les filles bavaient sur lui ...

Après ces deux heures, pour le moins barbantes, ce fut la pause du matin pour mon plus grand soulagement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne, que je ne pourrais pas retrouver mes meilleurs potes cette année. Cette pensée me mit le blues, et c'est avec air désespéré, et en poussant un soupir, que je partis de la classe.

Enfin, partir est un bien grand mot, en fait, le prof me retient lorsque j'allais passer le pas de la porte. Bon, d'après ce que je pense, il veut savoir pourquoi j'ai rien répondu sur mes parents, en tout cas, je n'espère pas que ce soit ça.

_Monsieur Uzumaki, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'aviez rien répondu sur vos parents, aussi bien à l'oral, que sur la feuille que je vous ai demandé de remplir.

Bingo ! C'est bien de ça qu'il voulait me parler. Put**n, ils ne peuvent pas mêler de leur affaires et d'arrêter de me casser les coui**es avec ça ?! Décidé de ne pas répondre, je me retournais sans un moindre regard vers l'adulte, et allais tranquillement dans la cour. En compagnie, d'un certain brun qui m'avait attendu devant la salle, et restais à côté de moi tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Aucun de nous ne parlais, et c'est d'autant mieux ainsi. Après tout, qu'y avait-il à dire ?

On alla s'installer sur un banc, non sans difficultés, puisque toutes les filles de classe, voire plus, ont foncé sur mon accompagnateur en criant des : "Sors avec moi !"-"Tu es vraiment trop beau !"-"Tu ne parles pas ? Tant mieux, ça te rend plus mystérieux et sexy !". Et, j'en passe. Même en étant assis, aucun de nous ne parlais, comme si on se comprenait sans avoir à parler. Non, mais je ne vais pas bien moi, je disjoncte ... Quelques minutes passèrent, lorsqu'il décida de briser le silence qui pesait sur nous, et je dois bien l'avouer, c'est tant mieux, je n'aime pas trop le silence, je trouve ça trop reposant, moi qui suis d'une nature dynamique.

_Alors, toi aussi, tu as été obligé d'être ici.

_Faut croire que tu m'as écouté lorsque je me présentais.

Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le remballer, pour engager une discussion qui me permettrais de parler. Mais, je ne sais pas, je le sens pas ce lycée, mais c'est sans doute, ma colère envers mon tuteur qui me fait ressentir ça ... Comme, il m'a inscrit de force, je n'aime pas le lycée, ni les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Essayant de le cacher, ce qui n'a pas réussi, Sasuke soupira avant de recommencer à parler.

_Et bien oui, j'écoute en classe, même si je déteste être ici.

Sa réplique fit "tilt" dans ma tête. Alors lui aussi n'a jamais voulu être ici ? Lui aussi fut contraint de fréquenter ce lycée ? J'étais content, je n'étais pas le seul ... Donc, j'engageais à mon tour la discussion, et pas avec une réplique où il est presque impossible de répondre.

_Pourquoi t'es là ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une réponse évidente aux yeux des personnes, mais non, je ne suis pas divin mon gars, alors je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ne me dis pas...

_Mes parents trouvent que j'ai mauvaise opinion des personnes "normales", alors ils m'ont envoyé ici.

Hein ?! Je ne comprenais pas tout là. Des personnes normales ? Ça veut dire quoi pour lui ça ? Alors, je risquais une autre phrase.

_Comment ça normales ?

_Ben, je suis plutôt aisé si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

Ah ! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris le sens de "normales" dans ce genre de situation. Pour lui répondre, j'optais pour un simple hochement de tête, signifiant que j'ai compris de quoi il parlait. Je suis peut-être bête, mais pas à ce point-là.

_Et toi, pourquoi tu as été obligé à être ici ?

Sa question me prit de court, mais, tout de même, je pris le temps de lui répondre, lui expliquant que c'était mon tuteur qui m'y avait obligé, sans me donner de raison précise, et bien sûr, je ne donnais pas trop de détails.

_Tuteur ?! Tu as perdu tes parents ?!

Et encore une question qui me prit de court. Vraiment ce mec, il avait le chic pour me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Mais, je sentais que la chance était avec moi, enfin, parce que jusque-là, ça n'a pas été fameux, puisque la cloche retentit, pile à ce moment-là. Je soufflais de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa au brun, mais bon, je n'aime pas parler de mes parents, parce que toutes les personnes, ou presque, me traitent de quelqu'un d'inhumain lorsque je dis que je ne suis plus en deuil à cause de la mort de mes parents, que je ne l'ai pas vraiment été d'ailleurs, et qu'ils ne me manquent pas.

Après quelques minutes rester sur le banc, évitant ainsi la flopée d'élèves qui se dirigeaient au même endroit, on se levait à notre tour pour se rendre dans notre prochaine salle. Mais, comme nous avions mis un certain temps, quand nous arrivions en classe, toutes les places étaient prises. Sauf trois, mes pas à côté. Je me dirigeais tout de suite vers le fond, là au moins, le professeur ne me verra pas, ou ne fera pas attention à moi. Et, Sasuke, dû aller vers un mec avec une coupe au bol affreusement laide, mais, c'était soit ça, soit allé vers un bubble-gum artificiel ! En faite, c'était une élève de notre classe, mais vu ces cheveux roses, ses trois couches de fond de teint, et la tonne de mascara qu'elle s'est mise, ben, il a préféré le mec à la coupe au bol. Ce que je comprend parfaitement.

Comme l'heure précédente, ou les heures précédentes, le prof nous fit sortir une feuille, et marquer tous les renseignements basiques de début d'année. J'ai bien envie de marquer que des conn**ies, d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils les lisent vraiment ces saletés de fiches ... Mais bon, malgré le fait que l'envie était grande je marquais la vérité dessus, seulement à la question concernant les parents, je laissais un blanc. Ce qui n'échappa pas au prof quand il ramassait les bouts de papiers me demandant une explication. Rebelote, je déclarais que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et encore moins à lui. Ce qui me valut d'être expulser du cours, ce prof-là, il ne faut surtout pas l'énerver ou répondre de travers... Ça va être amusant.

Revenons-en à notre sujet principal, qui est : mon exclusion de cours ... Je fermais ma trousse et la mise dans mon sac avant de le prendre, à son tour, pour me diriger vers la porte. Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, je ne fus pas le seul qui fis ces actions, mon voisin d'histoire me rejoignis quelques minutes après, sous l'œil étonné de la classe, mais surtout du prof. Tout le monde, y compris moi, ne savait quoi penser de lui, après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris ses affaires pour partir, de son plein gré ? Mystère ... Mais, les faits sont bien là, il m'avait rejoint à la sortie de la salle, mais en plus, il se permettait de me tirer par le bras pour me faire avancer plus vite...

Celui-là, s'il n'était pas aussi beau, je l'aurais étripé sur place. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne compris pas immédiatement que Sasuke nous avait emmenés dans la cour, et il nous fit nous asseoir sur un banc. Enfin nous, plutôt moi, j'étais le seul à être assis, alors que le brun se tenait debout devant moi, me surplombant de sa hauteur. Il était déjà plus grand que moi quand j'étais debout, mais là, je me suis senti tout petit comparé à lui...

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de tes parents !

-Rappelle-moi, pourquoi je te le dirais ?

-Parce que tu n'aimerais pas m'avoir comme ennemi !

Pas faux. Pas pour le côté sentimental, mais par instinct. Mon instinct me disait qu'il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi ce brun. Dans un soupir, pas du tout caché, je lui répondis, omettant les détails.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut parler des morts.

-Oh ! Désolé ...

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler, tout le monde me sort les mêmes phrases ... Et, ça en devient chiant à force. Quand j'en parle, les autres me prennent en pitié parce que je ne les ait plus. Mais je les ai jamais connu, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'excuse pour des personnes que je ne porte pas en deuil.

Et voilà, je ne voulais pas déballer ma vie aux autres, mais c'est ce que je viens de faire. Mais, il est si facile de tout lui dire, de se confier à lui, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession à celui-là, avec ses yeux qui nous hypnotisent, on comprend pourquoi.

Quand je relevais les yeux, que j'avais baissé à la fin de ma tirade, j'observais un tout nouveau Sasuke, et, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire la même chose que les autres : tu es vraiment un monstre de penser ça, alors que ces tout de même les personnes qui t'ont donné la vie. Je le sais très bien, je sais aussi très bien que, malgré le peu de temps que l'on a passé ensemble, ils m'aimèrent beaucoup, et c'est réciproque. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois pleurer des personnes que je n'ai jamais connues, pour ainsi dire. Au lieu de ça, l'homme en face de moi fit seulement un hochement de tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait très bien.

-Bon, on n'a plus de 3/4 d'heures devant nous à rester ici, on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Parler, et faire connaissance.

Alors, les prochaines minutes furent utilisées à papoter, comme l'avait suggéré mon ami, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. C'est vrai, on est à côté dans plusieurs cours, deux en l'occurrence, les deux premiers, et que l'on parle assez. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il me considère comme tel. Moi, en tout cas, je préfère le voir comme un ami, plutôt que comme un ennemi.

Plus que 10 minutes à rien foutre avant de retourner faire connaissance avec nos profs que j'aurai tout au long de l'année … Avec Sasuke, on s'est un peu parler, mais sur la majorité du temps, il y avait quelques blancs … Lassé de rester assis, je me levais et partit vers les grilles du lycée … Je ne savais pas si Sasuke me suivait ou pas … Et, j'en avais un peu rien à faire …

Même s'il est mon voisin dans quelques matières, et qu'on vient de rester 30 minutes à parler, et que je le considère, maintenant, comme un ami, je me foutais bien de ce qu'il fait, et où il va … Bref, comme je le disais, je me dirigeais vers les grilles du lycée et en sorti un petit paquet … Oui, bon, une autre chose sur moi : je fume … Quelle révélation qui va changer la vie de toutes les personnes présentes ici …

Je pris tout mon temps à fumer … Donc, ce n'est pas étonnant, qu'après avoir fini, la sonnerie retentit, me faisant souvenir que la matinée n'était pas finie. Lui, il était resté sur le banc, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés … Sans doute en train de se reposer de cette matinée à être avec des gens « normaux » comme ils le disaient, en gros moins aisés, que lui.

La sonnerie lui fit rouvrir les yeux, surpris sans doute. Il ne l'attendait peut-être pas de sitôt, se disant qu'il s'était peut-être trop reposer … J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas divin. On regardait vite fait notre emploi du temps et la prochaine salle pour s'y diriger, même si l'envie de sécher était vraiment présente dans mon esprit … Peut-être pas le premier jour.

Je ne suis pas du genre délinquant à ce point. Donc, sans une parole échangée, on se dirigeait vers notre destination. Quand on n'y fut arrivé, toute ma classe me regardait bizarrement, ils pensaient peut-être que mieux ne valait pas me mettre en colère vu comment je répondais au prof. J'ai la grande joie de sentir que ce sera moi, le petit rebelle de la classe. Qu'est-ce que je suis ému ! Non, mais sérieux, quelle mentalité ! Pourquoi faut-il TOUJOURS un petit rebelle, un soumis, un pitre, un intello, et j'en passe, dans une classe ?

Franchement, je ne comprends … Vive les lycées public, moi je dis … M'enfin bon, puisqu'Iruka a voulu, je ne fais que suivre … Alors, la littérature, avec Mr Hatake, ben ça promet … Au moins, en l'ayant, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de soucis particulier puisqu'il connaît mon histoire … Enfin, histoire est un bien grand mot, il connaît ma situation familiale, voilà qui est mieux.

Non, je ne lui ai rien raconté à lui non plus. Pourquoi il y aurait du favoritisme entre professeur ? Seulement, c'est le copain d'Iruka donc ça doit être lui qui a dû tout lui dire … Enfin, c'est sûr que c'est lui qui lui a tout dit. Voilà, peut-être, un avantage sur le fait que je suis dans ce lycée. Ca, et le fait que je n'ai même pas 10 minutes à marcher pour venir au lycée. Quoique, ce dernier atout est plutôt un désavantage : je n'ai plus d'excuse valable auprès de mon tuteur sur les raisons de mon retard. Avant, je disais le bus, comme ça pas de questions, maintenant, cette excuse est à bannir de mon vocabulaire.

Et, encore une fois, je me mis au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, avec Sasuke sur mes talons. Le temps que j'aille à ma place, je pus entendre quelques chuchotements derrière mon dos, ni une, ni deux, je me retournais et leur fis un regard qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier. Non mais franchement, de un, je ne voulais pas venir (je l'ai déjà dit, je sais), alors quand on parle derrière moi, je réagis, et de deux, faut pas abuser ! Ce n'est pas parce que je réponds aux profs que je suis un délinquant … Bon je me tais.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'avec ça ils ont compris que je ne rigole pas ! Après tout, je ne veux pas parler de mes parents c'est mon droit, et si on m'oblige, je montre mes crocs ! Pour le cas Sasuke : il ne m'a pas forcé … Enfin, pas trop. Donc qu'ils ne viennent pas parler derrière moi, sinon ça va barder c'est moi qui vous le dit. Mais, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Je ne fais pas souvent de regard trop méchant, après tout, je suis LE Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon qui sourit tout le temps, et qui n'a pas une moindre once de méchanceté en lui. Sauf quand on me cherche. Et, je pense que les élèves vont très vite le comprendre.

Une fois bien assis confortablement sur ma chaise et les autres remis à leur place, dans tous les sens du terme, je tiens à préciser, le cours pouvait commencer …

…

…

…

Si le prof pouvait être là … Je le savais que ça serait trop beau pour être vrai qu'il soit à l'heure … Les seules fois où il l'est, c'est quand il a rendez-vous avec mon cher et tendre tuteur …

-Hé les mecs ! Si ça se trouve il est absent ! » Cria un mec dans la classe. Sans doute pour attirer l'attention sur lui

-Merci pour les mecs ! Y a des filles aussi ! » C'était au tour d'une fille, sans doute assise au premier rang de prendre la parole

-Expressions tu connais ?! »

Oulla, le mec commence à s'échauffer, on va avoir droit à un joli combat verbal !

-Ouais, c'est une expression sexiste surtout ! »

Ben punaise, je sais qu'on est en littérature, mais faut pas abuser, on peut laisser les mots scientifiques à la porte.

-Ouah ! Le bubble-gum connaît un mot de vocabulaire ! »

En même temps, il n'avait pas tort … Pas sur le fait qu'elle connaisse un mot de vocabulaire, ça j'en avais rien à foutre de son langage, non seulement sur sa couleur de cheveux. Rose bubble-gum, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. A part peut-être flashy, et original … Et moche aussi.

La fille allait répliquer à cette insulte, quoiqu'un peu la vérité, quand Mr Hatake, de son petit nom Kakashi arriva. Choses que je sais sur lui : toujours en retard, mais arrive toujours au moment intéressant et, il trouve toujours une excuse bidon pour s'excuser. Bref, gros fainéant, pas pire que Shika, mais quand même, qui vient quand il veut.

-Excusez-moi, j'aidais un collègue qui avait fait tomber ses fiches de présentation et il devait les remettre dans l'ordre alphabétique. D'ailleurs sortez tous une feuille, et dessus, je voudrais …

Bla-bla-bla, toujours la même rengaine. C'est soûlant et absurde à la fin. Qu'ils demandent à un seul professeur de les faire faire, et qu'ils photocopient. On gaspille des arbres pour rien là ! Oui, je me suis trouvé une vocation écologique ! A bat le gaspillage ! Quoique, faire des photocopies reviens à couper des arbres pour faire des feuilles blanches. Je ne suis pas très doué comme écolo, faut le dire.

Je marquais des conneri*s cette fois. Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, après tout il connaît déjà tous les trucs qu'il nous demande donc une petite blagounette ne fais pas de mal. Après avoir utilisé l'encre de mon stylo, trop à mon goût, mais, me direz-vous, que un stylo faut bien qu'il serve, mais pas à ce point, et surtout pas pour des broutilles, Kakashi a voulu nous faire passer à l'oral. Lui aussi est drôle tiens !

Mais, en enfant bien élevé, les élèves le firent, avec un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Tous mes camarades disaient leurs loisirs, leurs activités sportives préférées, ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard, et j'en passe. Ce fut donc le tour du bubble-gum ambulant de se présenter, une énième fois, mais les fois d'avant je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Et surtout, je n'avais que faire d'eux.

Alors, elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno … Mouais … Ça collait à sa couleur de cheveux. Elle voudrait être mannequin … Comme on dit : l'espoir fait vivre ma vieille ! Déjà, elle n'a pas les formes et un mannequin à cheveux roses, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Ses loisirs, faire les magasins avec ses amies. Ah ?! Parce qu'une fille aux cheveux roses peut avoir des amis ? Je sais, je suis méchant, mais on a tous le droit de penser ! Et pour finir, elle répète ce que bon nombre de fille ont déjà dit : elle veut se marier avec, et je cite, « Mon Sasuke-Kun adoré » Voilà ! Vive la mentalité ! Le dit Sasuke-Kun soupira une énième fois à côté de moi.

Rapidement, et discrètement, j'envoyais un message à Kiba et à Shika pour savoir si, à la fin de ma journée, je pouvais passer, parce que là, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et, ça ne fait pas encore un jour que je suis ici. Ben, ça promet. Je ne serais plus vivant à la fin de l'année. Adieu moi. Alors, pour mon testament, je lègue tout à Kiba et Shikamaru. Je note le tout sur une feuille, une de plus ou de moins peu importe.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de se présenter, ce qui signifiait bientôt à mon tour aussi. J'écoutais encore ce qu'il fallait dire, pour ne pas être trop bête une fois debout. Quoique, je pense que même si je me tape l'affiche, personne n'oserait rigoler de moi. Sinon je leur ferais regretter et ils en ont bien conscience.

Ouais, encore, et toujours, trucs basiques. C'est bon, je dois pouvoir faire ça. Allez, courage Naruto ! De toute façon tu t'en fous, il connaît tout de toi, mais mieux faut faire bonne figure, parce que j'ai le pressentiment que tout sera rapporté à Iruka. Et je ne veux pas trop m'attiré les foudres de celui-ci déjà qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas trop rose pour nous deux.

-Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans, pas de loisir et de rêve particulier.

Ouah ! Encore plus rapide que l'autre. Faut dire que là, j'ai fait vraiment court. Alors que je me rasseyais, j'entendis bubble-gum pouffer de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire chewing-gum ?

Arrêt sur image s'il vous plait ! Merci. Alors, toute la classe avait la bouche pendante, chewing-gum avait arrêté de rigoler et s'est retournée pour me jeter un regard, soit disant noir, mais je suis désolé pour elle, je le fait mieux. Donc c'est elle qui a cédé et à baisser la tête en première.

-Bien Mr Uzumaki, je pense que ce sera tout, de toute manière j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans votre fiche n'est-ce pas ?

Pour seule réponse j'hochais la tête et me rassis, cette fois pour de bon. Après moi, ce fut au tour d'une certaine Tenten, Tenten Yaoshiro pour être précis. Après ma petite réplique cinglante, tout le monde était attentif aux moindres bruits, aux moindres gestes que je ferais ou aux moindres mouvements de mes lèvres, de peur que je n'ouvre la bouche pour les remettre à leurs places. Mais, je ne fis rien. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison de dire quelque chose. Cette fille faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai méchant envers elle.

Alors que je m'ennuyais ferme, plus que 12 minutes avant la fin, et y avait plus personne à faire passer. Le prof nous dictait le programme qu'on verrait avec lui, cette année. Je recevais, enfin, la réponse de Kiba. Shika ayant sûrement la flemme de répondre à mon message. Il me disait que j'étais un pauvre petit chou d'être séparé d'eux et que je pouvais venir avec plaisir ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais plus dans le même lycée, que je devais couper tout contact avec eux !

De toute manière, ça n'aurait pas été possible ! C'est mes meilleurs, je les connais depuis la crèche et, durant notre enfance, on n'a été séparé que quelques fois, qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. C'est pour dire comme on est proche. Je renvoyais un simple, « rien au monde nous fera couper les ponts » et je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche.

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Sonnerie ! Enfin ! Je rangeais le peu d'affaires que j'avais sorti, et je me dirigeais d'un pas pressant vers la sortie. Enfin je pouvais prendre l'air et fumer ! Non, je ne suis pas un toxico, je me délasse, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Enfin bon, une fois dans la cour, j'allumais ma cigarette et marchais d'un pas pressé vers les grilles pour ensuite aller vers le lycée privé de Konoha. Pour, après avoir retrouvé mes amis, allé manger sans doute chez Ichiraku, notre restaurant préféré à nous trois. Hé oui, puisque c'est la rentrée, ce matin était consacré aux rentrées de secondes, cette après-midi aux rentrées de premières et demain, donc mercredi, aux terminales. Et c'était partout pareil dans la ville.

On avait donc notre après-midi pour flâner, et notre lendemain pour se revoir une nouvelle fois et pour … Roulement de tambours s'il vous plait flâner encore une fois. Je sais, nos activités sont variées. Enfin, là, c'est surtout que c'est là rentrée et qu'on ne veut pas trop s'user. Après quelques minutes de marche, pour ne pas dire de marche rapide tout en fumant. C'est que je sais faire deux choses à la fois moi ! J'arrivais devant des grilles familières … Plus pour longtemps certes, mais familière tout de même.

Je m'adossais à une des colonnes supportant le portail en attendant mes amis d'enfance, finissant tranquillement ma clope. Une fois cette dernière finit, j'écoutais ma musique que j'avais lancée quand je suis sorti de la salle de cours de littérature. Je sais, je suis hors du règlement intérieur je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter de la musique dans les étages, au rez-de-chaussée pas de soucis, mais interdit dans les étages. Et en cours aussi. Ça va de soi. Malgré le son émanant de mes oreillettes, je pus entendre le : « Naaaaaaarrruuuutttttooooo ! » De Kiba. Et le « Galère Kiba, crie pas si fort, on l'a vu hier… » De Shika, toujours fidèle à lui-même celui-là.

Ils arrivèrent doucement à ma hauteur, et on restait près de deux minutes comme des cons, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, avant de se prendre dans les bras pour un câlin à trois. Ce qui en soi est assez difficile, à chaque fois, il y en a au moins un qui se mange les cheveux des autres. Une fois cette étreinte terminée, Kiba se détacha de nous deux et proposa d'aller manger quelque chose autre que mes cheveux. On acquiesça directement, ou plutôt nos ventres acquiescèrent pour nous et on se mit en chemin pour aller au restaurant de ramens, comme je l'avais prédit.

Mais, avant ça, je posais furtivement mes lèvres sur celles de Shikamaru. Pour éclaircir quelque peu les choses : je suis bi, comme Kiba, sauf que moi je suis plutôt tendance gay alors que lui est tendance hétéro et Shika est 100% gay. Non, je ne sors pas avec mon meilleur pote, mais je ne couche pas seulement avec lui. Disons plutôt que nous sommes des love-friends. Terme inventé par moi, qui désigne des amis sortant ensemble et couchant ensemble, sans pour autant être des plans-culs, en clair, avec lui, on s'aimait plus que des amis, sans être de véritables amants.

Pour en revenir à nous, non on n'est pas vaniteux, seulement là, on parle de nous. Donc, comme je le disais, après avoir échangé baiser avec Shikamaru, on allait, cette fois c'était la bonne, au restaurant Ichiraku, spécialisé dans les ramens. Par contre, on n'allait pas s'éterniser, vu le soleil qu'il faisait, on allait en profiter vu que dans quelques mois il ferait froid. Enfin, si les températures saisonnières sont respectées.

C'est avec nos plats tout chauds de ramens dans des sacs plastiques qu'on se dirigeait vers un petit parc. Là-bas, on voyait bien que ce serait bientôt l'automne, la plupart des arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, ce qui donna un petit côté tranquille, parfait pour une petite balade en amoureux. Non, je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis avec mon « love-friends », je dis juste la vérité. Quoiqu'il en soit, on se posait sur une table de pique-nique afin de faire profiter nos bouches de ce succulent repas.

Même si l'on mangeait, on arrivait tout de même à papoter, donc le repas était animé. Et, c'est tant mieux. Un repas où il n'y a pas d'ambiance est un mauvais repas. Enfin, pour Kiba et pour moi, après je pense que le Shikamaru préférerait de temps en temps, un repas un peu près calme. Désolé chéri, avec nous c'est impossible. Dès que l'on a fini de manger, on jetait les petites boîtes qui ont servis à transporté ce festin jusqu'ici.

Avec Kiba, pas le temps de digérer que l'on voulait jouer sur les balançoires ou toboggans. Parce que, oui, les parcs à Konoha comportent souvent des airs de jeux pour les petits en bas âges. Ce qui nous correspondait parfaitement. Je suis désolé, mais sur les indications des âges maximum autorisés, il n'est jamais précisé si c'est de l'âge physique que le conseil municipal parle, ou de l'âge mental. On a une bonne excuse comme ça.

Mon « petit copain », fidèle à lui-même, voulait faire sa sieste digestive, donc on n'était que deux sur les jeux. Tous les jeux pour nous tout seul. Le paradis ! C'est ainsi que le temps passa, Kiba et moi à jouer dans l'aire réservée aux petits enfants, et le troisième à dormir à l'ombre d'un cerisier, à ce qu'il me semble. Quand on eut jugé qu'on s'était assez amusé comme ça, on retournait à l'endroit où était posé Shika. Il venait de se réveiller, et s'était mis en position assis, ce qui fit que tous les pétales qui étaient tombés sur lui pendant une heure, se retrouvaient par terre ou sur ses genoux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'élançais contre lui, afin de l'enlacer par derrière. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime lui !

-Shika, je t'aime !

Et je le lui faisais remarquer … Ben quoi, même si on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, les mots doux ne sont pas à bannir ! Non mais oh ! Sinon, ça s'appellerais un plan-cul. Tout ce que je déteste en soit.

-Oh, mais moi aussi je t'aime, mon naru d'amour !

Tout en disant cette réplique digne du fainéant qu'il est, il retourna sa tête, me laissant, ainsi, une belle vue sur ses lèvres. Ni une, ni deux, je m'empressais de les attaquer ! J'aime vraiment trop cette sensation pour m'en passer. Après cet échange des plus passionné, je me mis, à mon tour assis, en écartant les jambes afin qu'il puisse venir se blottir contre mon torse. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille afin de mieux le caller contre moi. C'est une autre sensation que j'aime, la chaleur de quelqu'un contre moi. Je trouve cette impression reposante.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissait aller sur le tronc d'arbre juste derrière nous. Profitant de la bise qui s'engouffrait dans les cheveux de mon camarade, les faisant me chatouiller le visage. Rien à dire, j'adorais ces moments que l'on passait tous les trois. J'aimais être avec eux dans ce parc, j'aimais être en leur compagnie sous les cerisiers, à ne rien penser, seulement à profiter de l'instant qu'on est en train de vivre.

C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? J'aime les cerisiers quand ils font tomber leur feuilles, j'aime les cerisiers quand ils sont dévêtus, j'aime quand ils montrent leur premier bourgeons, et je les aime lorsqu'ils sont en fleurs. Pourtant, je hais une fleur de cerisier bien précise : celle qui est dans ma classe. Je ne peux pas me la voir cette fille, trop sûr d'elle, trop superficielle. Mais, passons, je ne vais pas penser à elle, alors qu'en ce moment, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut près de moi.

Malheureusement, le temps fila, et on devait rentrer chez nous. Comme à l'accoutume dans ces moments-là, on raccompagnait Kiba chez lui, puisque Shikamaru allait passer la nuit chez moi. Non, je ne suis pas un dictateur, je lui ai demandé ! Donc, on se leva, et on se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc. Shikamaru et moi, se tenant toujours la main. Hé oui, tous les deux, on aime la provocation. Et puis, faut bien des personnes qui assument. Je ne dis pas que ceux qui s'aiment en secret sont des lâches, loin de là, avec tous ce qu'on voit de nos jours, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, justement. Mais, lui comme moi, on aime se montrer et attirer tous les regards sur nous. C'est juste un petit jeu … Jeu qui peut nous coûter la vie peut-être, mais jeu quand même.

Donc, comme je le disais, on se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie, toujours en train de parler, quand j'aperçus mon voisin de quelques matières et, plus loin, un nuage ressemblant à une horde de fille lui courant après … Le pauvre … Je le regardais, un peu, courir dans tous les sens cherchant un endroit pour être sans danger. Je sais, je suis un peu sadique. Mais, que sur les bords, je le jure, Monsieur le Juge ! Il tourna, de nouveau la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant une échappatoire, par n'importe quel moyen. Et là, je vis qu'il me remarqua. Et zut, pour ne pas être vulgaire. Je sentis que l'excuse, ce serait moi …

Il détourna son regard, et trouva un autre moyen de fuir … Youhou ! Je ne vais pas me faire harceler par des furies puisqu'il ne viendra pas vers moi, alors même si les folles me remarqueront, elles n'oseront pas venir vers moi. J'aime ce sentiment qu'on a quand on se sent puissant. En tout cas, cette petite altercation de regard, je continuais de marcher aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Kiba n'habitait pas très loin du parc, donc on eut vite fait de se rendre chez lui. C'est pourquoi, on se trouvait tous les trois devant son portail, près de 5 minutes après être sorti du parc, se promettant de se revoir demain, dès que tout le monde serait réveillé. Ce qui, d'habitude, veut dire pas avant l'après-midi, vu le côté flemmard au lit, de Shikamaru. Mais bon, il l'assume et on l'aime comme il est.

Sur le chemin pour aller à chez moi, on discutait, de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas une conversation, comme avec Kiba. Non là, c'était une conversation posée, et reposante. Bien que moi aussi je suis aussi « pile électrique » que mon ami, c'est vrai que du calme de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Et puis, faut bien recharger les batteries en fin de journée, pour qu'elles soient de nouveau opérationnelles le lendemain.

Une fois chez moi, j'annonçais à Iruka que j'avais un invité et que je mettais la table pour donc, 4 personnes. Me doutant un peu que Kakashi était ici, pour faire une sorte de « rapport » sur ma première journée, vu la paire de chaussure en plus. J'espère qu'il n'a pas parlé de l'incident que j'ai eu avec le chewing-gum …

-Naruto, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de rabaisser tes camarades à cause de leur couleur de cheveux.

Bon ben, pour les prières, c'est louper … Franchement, Kakashi n'est pas du tout professionnel, ça doit rester en classe, normalement, ce genre de petit accrochage. Alors que je bredouillais un vague : « ça va, je le ferai plus si elle ne vient plus m'embêter » à mon tuteur, Shika, lui, était sur le point d'exploser de rire d'un moment à l'autre. Il se retenait de rire et ça se voyait. Il avait les joues enflées et les yeux fermés de concentration … Trop chou ! Je l'embrassais par surprise, lui enlevant toute envie de rigoler et, ainsi, il put participer à notre baiser.

Après le repas mouvementé finit, lui et moi, on se dirigeait vers ma chambre et on se mit sous les couettes, après notre toilette, évidemment !, pour seul pyjama, un simple boxer. Il avait le dos contre mon torse, comme dans le parc tout à l'heure, sauf que là on était en position couchée et non assise. Et, cette fois, j'avais un bras qui enroulait son corps, et l'autre qui faisait office d'oreiller sous sa tête. Et, c'est après quelques baisers et quelques câlins que l'on réussit à s'endormir. Hé non, rien de plus que des câlins, je l'avais dit qu'entre Shikamaru et moi ce n'était pas que du sexe …


	2. L'amitié est comme une fleur

**L'amitié c'est comme une fleur, il faut en prendre soin**

P.O.V Naruto :

Le lendemain de la rentrée des cours, je me réveillais en premier, vu comme Shikamaru est flemmard, c'est un peu normal. Je le regardais dormir encore quelques temps, ne pouvant pas bouger parce qu'il bloque mon bras, avant de décider à le réveiller. Attention, un Shikamaru que l'on réveille, est un Shikamaru de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ! Sauf si on sait comment si prendre ! Et, bien sûr, seul Kiba et moi savons le faire, avec chacun notre méthode bien à nous.

Kiba envoie ses chiens, qui le réveillent à coup de langue bien baveuse ! Beurk ! Ma petite méthode à moi, est plus douce et moins baveuse … Quoique ça, ça dépend … Donc, sans plus attendre, j'entrepris de lui faire pleins de petits baisers un peu partout, revenant tout de même assez souvent sur ses yeux, son nez, et sa bouche. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue tout : surtout sur la bouche.

Malgré son réveil en douceur, il gardait les yeux mi-clos. Dans ce cas, j'employais la manière forte pour le faire réagir, j'enlevais mon bras de dessous de sa tête et je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je commençais à faire gambader mes mains sur son torse, retraçant ses tablettes de chocolats. Parce que oui, même si c'est un gros flemmard, il aime faire de la musculation, et ça se voit.

A cause (grâce à ?) ces gestes, il fut parcouru de frissons et, la chair de poule vint prendre possession de son corps. Je me penchais, de façon à ce que mes lèvres puissent retrouver leurs jumelles. Mais bientôt, je les délaissais pour, pouvoir, de nouveau, embrassé chaque petit bout de peau de l'homme en dessous de moi.

Maintenant, tout à fait réveillé, et de bonne humeur, il gesticulait et gémissait, faiblement certes, mais gémissait quand même, sous mes caresses. J'adorais la façon dont il essayait de retourner la situation à son avantage, alors que ses gémissements montraient, clairement, qu'il aimait ce que je lui faisais. Mes mains continuaient leur escapade alors que mes lèvres rejoignirent, une nouvelle fois, celles abandonnées il y a peu.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivais à un endroit impossible à atteindre… Satané boxer ! Ni une, ni deux, j'arrivais à l'enlever et, mes 10 doigts purent enfin frôler ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le début. A ce contact, Shikamaru poussa un cri plus perceptible que les autres. Quel joli son … Peu de temps après ce premier gémissement, je pris sa verge en main, et y appliquait un rythme. Tantôt je le faisais rapide, d'autre fois ralentissant l'allure, lui arrachant des plaintes de frustration.

Après avoir jugé que j'avais assez joué, et que Shika avait assez subit, j'appliquais des mouvements plus intensifier et il se libéra dans ma main. En bon garçon que je suis, je lui remis son boxer alors que lui, reprenait une respiration normale. Tout ceci finit, je l'embrassais une énième fois, et allai dans la salle de bain. Non sans lui dire, gentiment, que j'espérais que maintenant, il était assez réveillé, ce qui me valut un, tout aussi sympathique : « connard ! Mais oui, maintenant, je suis réveillé. », de ce cher et tendre Shikamaru.

Une fois dans la pièce citée, je me lavais les mains, et m'habillais. J'ai toujours des fringues dans MA salle de bain. Et oui, j'ai une salle de bain privée. Hé hé, vous êtes jaloux n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dû batailler avec Iruka pour l'avoir. Enfin, pas temps que ça, mais quand même un petit peu. C'est surtout l'argument « je suis un grand garçon, j'ai le droit d'un peu d'indépendance » qui a fait basculer la balance de mon côté.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, priant que mon « petit-ami » ne se soit pas rendormi. Parce que là, je lui lancerais un seau d'eau sur la tête. Tant pis pour les draps. Il fait du soleil, ils auraient le temps de sécher. Mais bon, pas besoin de chercher le seau, il était, lui aussi, habillé et on put descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Mon tuteur était déjà attablé, tout comme son petit-ami. Grrrr ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là, raconter ce qui se passe au lycée ! C'est de la vie lycéenne d'élève tout ce qui se passe là-bas. Bon d'accord, mon tuteur doit être mis au courant pour certaines choses, comme si je me bats, ou si je m'évanouis. Les choses importantes quoi ! Mais, pas pour de simple broutille que je dis à une fille qui m'agace ….

Elle rit de moi, je ne vais tout de même rester bien sage, à ne rien faire … Ce serait pire. Je serai considéré comme un souffre-douleur, pendant toutes les années que je passe au lycée. Je ne vais pas la laisser gâcher ces années-là, alors qu'elle n'a que 15 ans … La prochaine fois, je lui dis de respecter ses aînés ! Ben oui, je dois être le plus grand de ma classe puisque j'ai 16 ans … Je tiens à dire, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai redoublé !

C'est celle de Kiba ! Exactement, on a tous les trois redoublé par sa faute ! Lorsque l'on voulait réviser pour un examen, on avait tous convenu chez moi avec tous nos cours pour réviser. Sauf que ce débile mental à comme qui dirait vu la piscine à l'extérieur, et s'est empressé d'y aller. Ensuite, oubliant de se sécher, il est venu nous faire des câlins. Shika et moi de mauvaise humeur, on l'a poursuivi dans tout le jardin. Après, on a enchaîné sur une bataille d'eau. Sauf que, ben on a oublié qu'il y avait nos cours de sorti, et ils ont été éclaboussés … Au revoir encre bleue …

Donc, résultat on a loupé notre examen, on a repiqué, mais on a passé une super après-midi, et une super nouvelle année puisqu'on était encore dans la même classe. C'était le bon temps ça … Si j'aurai su, j'aurai fait en sorte qu'on repique une deuxième fois tous les trois … Ca nous aurait fait une nouvelle année en plus ensemble …

Bon, arrêtons de ressasser le passé. Là, maintenant, il fallait que je profite de l'instant présent ! D'ailleurs après avoir fini de petit-déjeuner, et en attendant l'après-midi pour aller chercher Kiba, j'allumais la console au salon et m'installais sur la canapé en face de la télévision, manette en main. Shikamaru vint me rejoindre et se posta à côté de moi. Non sans me donner un petit poutou sur la joue. Rien à redire, il est de bonne humeur celui-là …

Le jeu lancé, il n'y avait plus d'amitié entre nous, seulement une rivalité. En même temps, un jeu de combat, il ne faut pas de sentiments ! … Enfin, on a quand même le droit d'essayer de déconcentrer l'adversaire. Ce qui, évidemment, je faisais … Non, je ne triche pas, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté, nuances ! Sauf que, en essayant de le déstabiliser, j'étais moins concentré sur l'écran en face de nous et, à la fin, bah, j'ai perdu …

Tssss ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je boude, nah ! Et, il le vit. En même temps, quand je fais ma tête de boudeur, impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Pour ne pas lui en vouloir, il me donna un léger baiser du bout des lèvres, sous le regard, attendri, des deux adultes, derrière nous.

-Ne boude pas mon petit naru d'amour que j'aime.

D'un visage boudeur, je passais à la figure rouge et à une expression de gêne… Je sais, il n'y a aucune raison de l'être mais, se faire embrasser devant son père adoptif, tous les adolescents de mon âge auraient exactement la même réaction à ma place ! Il n'y a pas à dire non, je sais que j'ai raison ! J'étais toujours dans le même état lorsque Kakashi nous annonça qu'il était temps de mettre la table pour pouvoir profiter du déjeuner que son petit-ami nous avait concoctés.

Rapide coup d'œil à mon portable pour vérifier l'heure. C'est vrai qu'il était, déjà, 12h30, il était plus que temps, en effet, d'aller manger ! On a quand même joué 1h30 à notre jeu … Ralala, le temps passe quand on s'amuse… Pas comme en cours … Ah non ! Ne pas penser aux cours lorsque l'on est en repos ! Allez Naruto ! Oublie tes pensées malsaines, ne pense plus à rien, sauf au repas et à l'après-midi qui suivra celui-ci ! Voilà, une après-midi avec tes meilleurs potes, à l'ombre des cerisiers.

Et merde ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'une certaine fille vienne gâcher ces si belles pensées ? Bon, on reprend ! Allez Naru, pense au faite que tu vas passer une après-midi avec Kiba et Shikamaru. Tu te bécoteras, sans doute, avec Shika, pendant que Kiba vous engueulera parce qu'on ne fait rien d'autre… Ou alors, il partira draguer une fille, ou un mec, qu'il trouve canon et qui est dans son champ de vision … Voilà, parfait ! Allez, maintenant, tu te lèves, et tu vas mettre ces fichus assiettes et couverts pour manger !

Après le repas, on eût juste le temps de passer dans la salle de bain, afin d'arranger nos coiffures … Quoiqu'avec mes cheveux, un peu mission impossible. Même un pot de gel entier n'arrive pas à faire tenir mes cheveux en place ! Produits mensongers ! Je vais porter plainte contre les fabricants ! Je veux me faire rembourser !

Enfin, c'était mon idée jusqu'à ce que 2 bras m'enlacent par derrière et que de doux baisers vinrent se loger dans mon cou. Shikamaru, entre deux baisers, m'informa qu'il était temps d'y aller et, tant pis pour ma coiffure. Il rajouta même que ça me donnait un air sauvage… Note à moi-même : ne plus JAMAIS réveiller Shikamaru avant qu'il n'est eu son quota d'heure de sommeil. Parce qu'un Shikamaru réveillé trop tôt, est un Shikamaru qui raconte de la merde !

Mais bon, pour l'instant, on s'en fout ! Et, après une dernière tentative, qui se résout par un échec, on partit en direction de la maison de Kiba, pour ensuite aller vers le parc. Enfin, si nos habitudes sont respectées. Normalement, elles devraient l'être. Pour en revenir au moment présent, et non à celui qui va venir, mon meilleur et moi, on se chaussa avant de sortir de l'appartement, main dans la main, comme à notre habitude.

Durant le trajet, comme hier, on discutait calmement, avant que je ne redevienne une pile électrique. Je crois que je suis en train de développer une double personnalité … Bof, pas grave. Comme je le disais, on papotait paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la maison de notre deuxième meilleur ami dans notre champ de vision. On s'avançait et, quand on fut devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit directement. Chez les Inuzuka, pas besoin de sonnette, leurs chiens s'en chargent à merveille.

Donc, oui, la porte s'ouvrit, alors qu'on venait juste de se présenter, sur notre ami, à demi-vêtu. C'est-à-dire, qu'il n'avait qu'un seul jean, trop large au niveau des hanches et des jambes, et trop grand au niveau de celles-ci. C'était sans doute un jean pour se détendre chez soi. Il nous invita à entrer (tout de même, c'était la moindre des politesses), le temps qu'il aille se changer… Et après, on dit que c'est Shika le fainéant, je suis sûr qu'il vient à peine de se lever. Moi, je pense qu'on ait tous à égalité au niveau de fainéantise, sauf que d'autre le montre plus. C'est tout.

On se dirigea vers le salon, saluant au passage Hana, la grande sœur de Kiba, qui se baladait en sous-vêtement… Sans doute venait-elle de se lever, elle aussi, mais tout de même … Famille d'exhibitionniste ! Ou peut-être elle s'en fout parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'ait pas intéressé … Enfin, Shika ne l'est pas … Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais la mater, ou lui sauter dessus ! Après tout, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à porter de main.

Peu de temps après cet épisode, Kiba nous rejoignis en tenue adéquate pour sortir. Mais, avant de partir, il se dirigea, sac à la main, vers sa cuisine et ouvrit les placards. A peine 10 minutes après nous avoir « laissé », il revint, sourire de vainqueur sur ses lèvres, en nous montrant son sac, maintenant rempli de gâteaux … On peut dire qu'il a dévalisé son garde-manger … Mais bon, devant ces succulentes friandises, j'avais les yeux remplis d'étoiles, tandis que Shikamaru ravala un soupir. Au moins, ça nous évitera d'acheter des trucs … Une fois son sac remplit et fermé, on partit vers le parc, pour se poser sur l'herbe ou jouer à des jeux débiles. Enfin, des jeux d'enfants !

On arrivait 15 minutes après être partit de chez les Inuzuka, on arrivait au lieu convoité. Etant mercredi, les familles, avec des enfants en bas âges, étaient nombreuses. Comme nous, ils profitent des rares beaux jours de septembre. Face à cette réalité, Kiba et moi avions compris qu'on ne pourrait pas jouer sur les jeux. Au moins, on a profité hier, c'est déjà ça.

Les tables de pique-nique étant déjà utilisées, on allait s'asseoir contre un cerisier. Comme hier. Sauf que cette fois, c'était moi contre le torse de Shikamaru. Qui, ne se fit pas prier pour mettre sa tête dans mon cou, et continuer ce qu'il me faisait ce matin. A cette vue, Kiba soupira, sans doute en avait-il marre de la vie de célibataire … Pauvre lui ! Enfin non, s'il veut quelqu'un, il n'a qu'à aller voir une personne, de la draguer un peu et le tour est joué. Dans 90% des cas, il est avec cette même la semaine qui suit … Quel beau parleur ...

…

…

…

D'accord, je me tais, sur ce point, je suis pareil …Je voulais juste souligner le fait que s'il se sentait seul, en ce moment, ce problème pouvait très bien être vite réglé.

Peu de temps après, Kiba, en ayant marre de ne rien faire (bien qu'on discutait) décréta que l'on devait aller se promener ! Furtif regard à l'homme contre qui j'étais et on se leva. Devant le sourire de vainqueur de notre cher, et tendre, ami. Après tout, si on s'était fait une sortie aujourd'hui, c'était pour passer une bonne après-midi, et non pas pour se bécoter toute la journée. Bien que l'idée était plutôt attrayante.

Après que Shika et moi, on se soit dépoussiéré, on partit vers le centre du parc, doigts entrelacés. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être avec ses amis les plus proches. On marchait sans savoir où on allait, juste profitant de la présence des autres. Mais, alors que 16 heures était passée de 40 minutes, mon ventre décida de se manifester. Attirant, ainsi, les rires de mes amis.

On trouva un banc, non loin de l'endroit où l'on était, et Kiba sortit les trésors de son sac. J'allais prendre une barre chocolatée, lorsque Shikamaru me l'a pris sous le nez ! Et, en plus, il avait le culot de partir plus loin, pour mieux la savourer ! Non mais oh ! S'il me cherche, il va me trouver !

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me lançais à la poursuite du voleur de barre, afin qu'il est une bonne correction ! Je continuais à lui courir après, tout en déblatérant des idées de torture si jamais il ne courait pas assez vite. Alors, je ne vous dis pas la tête des promeneurs, surtout que j'étais pieds nus. Enfin, peu importe, tant que j'arrivais à récupérer MA barre de chocolat, le reste, je m'en fous !

Après un petit sprint, j'arrivais à le rattraper, en lui sautant sur lui. Tssss ! Il a déjà mangé la moitié ! Quel goinfre ! Je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas mieux … Il faut, peut-être, que je me remette en question avant de parler, moi … Après avoir récupéré l'objet du délit, et l'avoir fini, toujours confortablement installé sur le postérieur de mon compagnon, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi. Alors qu'il avait le ventre contre l'herbe. Au moins, en l'embrassant, je lui montrais que je lui pardonnais, son acte malsain. Après ce geste, un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres et, il murmura que mes lèvres avaient le goût de chocolat.

Ni une, ni deux, je retournais à la conquête de ses lèvres. Dès que l'on eût fini, je l'aidais à se relever, pour qu'on aille rejoindre Kiba, qui doit surement se goinfrer, ou draguer, ou les deux. Une fois mon ami sur ses pieds, on se retournait pour prendre le chemin inverse de notre course. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais que l'on était le centre du parc, avec mon love-friends. Ou, plutôt, tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous deux. Surtout le regard d'un certain jeune homme de ma classe … Bien vite, je devenais légèrement rouge, mais j'arrivais tout de même à cacher mon visage grâce à quelques mèches. Par contre, lorsque Shikamaru pris par l'ambiance, assez pesante je dois dire, me roula une pelle, comme jamais il ne m'avait donné, et mon fard devint plus prononcé… Sous le rire joyeux de Shikamaru qui ne tira pour que je le suive et le rictus moqueur de mon camarade de classe…

Une fois de nouveau auprès de Kiba, on le remercie de nous avoir gardé quelques friandises. Ce à quoi il répondit en ronchonnant que si on n'était pas parti, in n'aurait pas eût besoin de le remercier. Mais, bien vite, il abandonna son air boudeur pour un regard scintillant. Il nous expliqua qu'il avait rencontré une fille super mignonne ! Quand je disais que c'était un coureur de jupons … (voir de pantalon pour ceux qui lui plait.) Elle s'appelait Hinata, si j'ai bien compris et, malgré sa timidité, elle avait accepté de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec nous. Elle était juste partie prévenir ses parents, qu'elle rentrerait plus tard.

En attendant la jeune fille, on grignotait le reste de gâteaux et des barres chocolatées. Cette fois, je m'étais installé sur les genoux de mon petit Shikamaru, pour éviter tous risques de fuite. La jeune fille arriva alors que je remettais mes chaussures. Instantanément, je relevais la tête de ma tâche, afin de la rencontrer, et voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Je n'en fus pas déçu. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient vers la moitié du dos, ils étaient noirs et avaient des reflets bleutés. Les pupilles de ses yeux étaient presque transparentes, ce qui lui donnait encore un peu plus de charme. Grâce à ses traits de visage, assez fins, ça accentuait la pensée que c'est une jeune fille aimable et qui est prête à aider ses ami(e)s. Tout à fait le type de Kiba. Bien qu'aucun de nous ayons des préférences particulières. On vit dans la philosophie qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne, d'une personnalité, d'un rire etc… Plutôt qu'un style. Et qu'on préfère ne pas se limiter à certaine personne.

La fin de l'après-midi s'approchait à grands pas, mais je n'étais pas déçu de ma journée. Elle m'a permis de me faire une nouvelle amie, tout à fait sympathique. Mais, la fin de journée signifiait aussi qu'il fallait bientôt se quitter pour les cours … Non non non, ne pas avoir de pensées négatives ! Allez Naruto, continue de t'amuser ! Tu penseras aux cours demain, ou ce soir quand il faudra faire son sac ! Mais pas maintenant !

Avant de quitter mes amis, tous les trois, on ramenait Hinata chez elle. Comme ça, ses parents verront bien avec qui elle a passé son après-midi. Pas que je doute que ses parents soient surprotecteurs mais, souvent, les adultes préfèrent savoir qui son enfant fréquente. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Donc, on raccompagna Hinata chez ses parents, avec qui on a, un peu discuté, avant de se diriger vers chez Kiba.

Une fois chez celui-ci, on dût, cette fois, pour de bon se séparer… Du moins, jusqu'à samedi. Parce que oui, même si on n'était pas dans le même lycée, on comptait bien se voir tous les mercredis, et tous les samedis ! Et puis, pendant toutes les heures où l'on pouvait se voir. C'est pour cette raison qu'on se donna, mutuellement, nos emplois du temps. Shikamaru et Kiba n'étant pas, non plus, dans la même classe.

Après de longs au revoir, et une promesse de se voir samedi, on se quitta. Afin de rejoindre nos familles. Dès que j'arrivais à l'appartement, j'annonçais à mon tuteur que j'étais rentré et que je montais dans ma chambre. Après avoir monté les quelque escaliers, je faisais vite fait mon sac, et alla sur l'ordi, juste après. J'y restais jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka m'appela pour dîner. Sans me faire prier, j'arrêtais l'écran et descendit.

Le repas se fit dans un silence de morts … Un silence pesant … Aucun de nous deux ne se décidait à parler … En même temps, qu'y avait-il à dire ? C'est comme ça depuis qu'il m'a dit que je n'allais pas au lycée privé cette année … Enfin bon, j'arrête de ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut pas le changer …

Après avoir fini mes bols de ramens, je déposais le récipient, ayant contenu les nouilles, dans le lave-vaisselle et, je dis bonne nuit à mon père adoptif. Même si je n'allais pas tout de suite au lit, je n'avais pas envie de redescendre dans le salon pour le lui dire plus tard … Après avoir monté les escaliers, me séparant de ma chambre, je n'allumais pas l'ordi, mais je pris quelques albums photos. Des photos étant petits, des photos avec des amis de vacances, des photos de mon anniversaire, et d'autres ...

C'est sur des sourires innocents d'enfant, des sourires que je faisais avec mes amis les plus chers, sans savoir que nous serons séparés un jour, que je m'endormis. C'est bien de regarder les albums photos que j'avais fait avec des amis avant la reprise des cours … Ça met de bonne humeur pour le lendemain … Mais, peu importe, je me gorgeais encore un peu plus de leurs visages, conscient que même avec cette distance je ne pourrais pas les oublier mais, comme ça, j'aurais l'impression qu'ils sont encore avec moi … C'est débile je sais, mais pour le moment je ne veux pas penser à la rationalité, je veux juste préserver une amitié …

Le réveil fut dur, très dur … Mais, malgré que je ne voulais pas sortir de mes couvertures, je le fis … Par peur des représailles de mon tuteur, je l'admet … Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est arrivé avec une seau d'eau froide qu'il m'a versé dessus, sans une once de culpabilité, ou alors qu'il a déboulé dans ma chambre en criant qu'on avait plus de ramens … Une fois, je me souviens, il a même emmener un coq … Quelle imagination il a …

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je me dépêchais de sortir de mon lit et, tout aussi rapidement, je me lavais, et m'habillais. Ce fut donc, tout beau et tout propre que je descendis les marches me menant à la cuisine afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner énergétiques … Iruka était déjà attablé devant un café et le journal, Kakashi n'étant pas là ce matin, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire … En même temps, Kakashi avait eu peur qu'en restant ici, cette nuit, il ne puisse pas se lever à l'heure pour la reprise des cours … On comprend facilement pourquoi …

Une fois mon petit déjeuner finit, je pris mon sac et le mis sur l'épaule avant d'aller me chausser à l'entré et, enfin, partir en disant au revoir à mon tuteur. Je mis mes écouteurs et je me laissais emporté pendant que je marchais … Peu de temps après, je vis les grilles du lycée, ainsi que quelques personnes qui fumaient à l'extérieur.

La tentation étant trop grande, j'allais voir une jeune fille blondinette et lui demandais si elle n'en avait pas une pour moi. Instantanément, elle sortit son paquet et m'en donna une. Personne ne résiste à mon superbe sourire. Après avoir allumé mon cylindre blanc et orange, j'entrepris d'engager la conversation … Tant qu'à rester dans ce maudit établissement, autant avoir des amis. Parce que, je me vois mal passé les 3 prochaines années (minimum) ici, sans amis, alors autant ne pas rester seul dans un coin.

Elle s'appelait Ino, Ino Yamanaka, et elle était ici parce que c'est plus proche de son domicile. Ce qui signifie que le matin, elle peut se lever plus tôt. Ce qui est une très bonne chose. Ensuite, on continuait de discuter, de choses plus ou moins futiles. Mais, malheureusement, la sonnerie fit son travail, travail que tous les lycéens détestaient. Par contre, avant de rejoindre nos classes respectives, on a convenu de se retrouver ici à la récré. Elle a même ajouté qu'elle me donnerait une autre cigarette. Comment contredire à une proposition si tentante ? On ne peut pas tout simplement. Et, sur ces derniers mots, on partit vers notre premier cours de la journée, voire de l'année.

Dès que je réussis à trouver ma salle de science (faut dire que ce lycée est un véritable labyrinthe), je m'installais à la place que j'avais l'habitude de prendre c'est-à-dire, au fond, à côté de la fenêtre. Comme ça, au moins, le prof ne me voit pas, et je peux regarder à travers la vitre sans me dévisser le cou. Un raclement de chaise à côté de moi me dérangea dans ma rêverie. Je tournais la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et je tombais sur deux onyx hypnotisant.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Salut.

On échangea encore quelques politesses enfin, jusqu'à ce que le prof vienne commencer le cours. J'ai dit « le » mais j'aurais dû dire « la ». Elle se présenta comme étant Mlle Yuhi Kurenai. Et, cette fois, elle ne nous demanda pas de fiche de renseignement. Alléluia ! Mes petites feuilles, vous allez encore vivre un peu au lieu d'être découpées en deux.

Après qu'elle ait fait l'appel, elle commença son cours. C'est à ce moment-là, que choisit Sasuke pour me parler… Depuis quand il n'écoute pas lui ? On peut me le dire ? Pourtant, il a une tête de mec qui écoute et révise toutes les soirées chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait le proverbe déjà ? Ah oui. « Ne pas se fier aux apparences. » J'en ai la preuve.

-Alors comme ça, tu fais une course poursuite, pieds nus, dans le parc, avant de sauter vers le fugitif ?

Gloups … J'avais complètement oublié qu'il m'avait vu hier … Et avant-hier … Je soupirais d'avance, je sentais que j'allais avoir une grosse migraine à la fin de la journée moi … Mais bon, je lui répondis quand même … Sa question était pas à double sens …

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

Bon d'accord, sa question ne l'était PEUT-ETRE pas, mais, tel un con, je lui disais clairement d'aller au sujet principal au lieu de tourner autour du pot … Enfin non, ce n'est pas être con ça, c'est éviter des blablatages inutiles …

-Je voulais juste dire que toi et ton copain étiez très gamins.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne savait pas qu'entre Shikamaru et moi, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour … En même temps, comment il pourrait le savoir ? On ne va pas l'écrire sur nos fronts quand même … C'est pourquoi la notion de « ton copain » me fit sourire …

-Désolé d'être nous …

-T'excuse pas pour si peu, je trouve ça cool que vous vous assumiez …

C'est moi, ou le sujet ambigu là ? Il veut dire, qu'on assume le faite de ne pas être totalement mature pour notre âge, ou le fait de montrer à tout le monde que je suis bi et que Shika est gay ? Bof, y a pas trente-six-miles solutions, pour le savoir il faut lui demander.

-Dans quel sens ?

Plus explicite, on ne trouve pas. Ou peut-être « Assumer quoi ? Le fait d'être des enfants, ou d'être gay ? » Ça aussi il aurait compris, mais les murs ont des oreilles … Face à ma question, un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de mon homologue.

-Dans tous les sens.

Il me fit un clin d'œil discret, et se reconcentra sur les paroles de la prof. Tandis que moi, je me remis à méditer tout en regardant le ciel.


	3. mieux vaut être détesté

**Mieux vaut être détesté pour ce que l'on est,**

**plutôt qu'être aimé pour ce que l'on n'est pas.**

La récréation vient trop lentement à mon goût … En même temps, ici, les profs n'arrivent pas à rendre leurs cours intéressants, résultat, je décroche au bout de la vingtième minute … Bon, je l'admet, en troisième c'était aussi dans ces eaux là, mais, je pouvais papoter avec mes amis … Que là, ben, il faut que je m'en refasse, ce qui n'est pas de la tarte …

Mais bon, il ne faut pas perdre courage, j'arriverais bien à m'en faire de nouveau. Ce n'est que le début de l'année après tout. Et puis, je ne vais pas passer le reste de l'année, tout seul, assis sur un banc, en attendant la sonnerie de la reprise des cours. Déjà, moi, attendre les cours c'est impossible, mis ce qui est plus improbable encore, c'est de ne pas avoir d'amis à qui parler.

Enfin la sonnerie nous annonça l'heure de la pause, et je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires, oui parce que je les avais sorties, afin de ne pas faire faux bond à Ino. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je me grouillais dans les couloirs, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite, puisque vu la cohue qu'il y avait, je me ferais écrasé sans aucun doute. De toutes manières, celui qui vient me chercher des noises, je me défends ! Et, attention, je peux être très méchant !

Quelques minutes après, seulement, j'arrivais devant la grille, où m'attendait déjà Ino.

-Hé ! Re-salut petit blondinet !

-Ino, tu n'es pas mieux que moi sur ce point-là …

Mon petit pique la fit rire. C'est vrai que j'avais raison ! Mais, je suppose que c'est un surnom affectif. Après tout, elle ne va pas m'appeler blondinet alors qu'elle, aussi, elle est blonde.

-Je te l'accorde Naruto. Bon, comme promis, tiens.

J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux ! Après tout, tout le monde sait que les paquets de clopes coûtent cher ! Et, elle, elle m'en donne comme ça. En même temps, je suis sûr qu'elle a été subjuguée par mon sourire ravageur. Personne ni résiste ! Bon, ok, je m'emballe un peu trop là.

-Merci, blondinette.

Petit clin d'œil en plus. Elle rigola encore une fois, d'ailleurs. Je m'entendais assez bien avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le courant passait bien entre nous. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre en tout cas. Je ne serais pas seul au cours d l'année, même si elle n'est pas dans ma classe. C'est déjà ça.

Pendant notre pause clope, on discutait, encore. Mais, surtout, on rigolait pour un rien. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient nettes, ses clopes. Ça paraît évident que mon amie a mis quelque chose à l'intérieur. Bof, tant mieux. C'est plus marrant. Par contre, je ne suis pas, complètement sûr que les profs apprécient qu'on revienne de la récré à moitié défoncé. Quoique, ça pourrait être drôle, très drôle.

Bientôt, le devoir nous appelait, même si, le cœur n'y était pas. Après tout, qui aime retourner en cours ? D'accord, il faut faire des études pour avoir un diplôme et pouvoir, ainsi, avoir un métier. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut prendre du plaisir à être enfermé toute la journée, au lieu de profiter de la belle journée que nous donne mère nature. Mais, obligation oblige, avec Ino, on retournait à nos places, bien gentiment.

Ce n'est pas tout de suite de je sécherais les cours moi … Parce que oui, je compte bien en sécher quelques-uns … Surtout celui du prof qui m'a mis à la porte parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui parler de mes parents. D'ailleurs, je continu de croire qu'il a abusé de son pouvoir ! Je n'ai pas voulu en parler, c'est mon droit ! Vive la démocratie moi je dis.

Et, en plus, il est prof de géo (donc, histoire et éducation civique) ! Non mais, où va le monde ? Je me le demande souvent ... En me dirigeant vers le bâtiment de mon prochain cours, je voyais Ino marcher vers la direction opposée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de la rejoindre. Après tout, c'était le début de l'année, je pouvais très bien utiliser l'excuse du « je me suis perdu » pour justifier mon retard. Surtout que j'avais littérature, donc il allait être cool avec moi … Enfin, je l'espère.

Bof, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, je suis comme, un peu, son « beau-fils ». Je sais, il ne fera pas de traitement de faveur, mais je pense qu'au début de l'année, cette excuse est potable.

Quand elle me vit venir, Ino fit une magnifique bouille d'incompréhension. Je lui expliquais simplement que je ne voulais pas aller tout de suite en cours. Et que, comme ça, on fera un peu plus connaissance. Bien que l'on s'est assez rapprocher pendant cette récré. Encore un peu, ça ne fera de mal à personne.

Une fois qu'elle était arrivée vers son bâtiment, je la laissais et entrepris, moi aussi, à aller vers le mien. Comme je m'y attendais, toutes les personnes présentes me regardaient. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je donnais des détails sur mon retard, seulement le strict minimum c'est-à-dire, que je m'étais perdu.

Ce qui me valut un regard accusateur de la part de Kakashi puisque, lui, il s'est que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. Mais, comme il est dans le cadre de l'enseignement, il ne peut rien me reprocher. Par contre, je ne m'attendais, absolument pas, à la réaction de bubble-gum. Qui, elle me traita d'imbécile sans cervelle. Non mais, elle me prend pour qui ? Je ne vais, surement pas, laisser passer ça !

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis peut-être un imbécile sans cervelle, mais, moi, je sais quand arrêter de rêver. Parce que vouloir être mannequin alors que l'on est moche, ça va pas être possible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Chewing-gum.

Et, le petit chewing-gum qui l'a finie. Elle est partie en pleurant. Aux toilettes sans doute … Peu importe. Elle m'a cherché, elle m'a trouvé ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Tous les regards de la classe et du prof étaient braqués sur la porte où elle était partie.

Avec ça, j'espère qu'elle comprendra qu'il ne faut pas me chercher ! Je pensais qu'elle l'avait déjà assimilé, mais je me trompais… Mais, vu le regard, lourd de sous-entendu, de mon professeur de littérature, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure ce soir, moi …

Mais, là, j'avais une bonne raison ! Elle m'a tout de même insulté ! Mais, je ne pense pas qu'Iruka prenne ça, pour une bonne excuse. Enfin, il me reste 4 bonnes heures pour me préparer à recevoir ses foudres. Et, j'espère que ces 4 heures seront suffisantes …

Sans en attendre davantage, je me dirigeais vers ma place habituelle que m'avait gardé Sasuke. A moins qu'elle est libre parce qu'il ne voulait pas de filles en furie à côté de lui. Que c'est dur d'être populaire … Mais, aussi, il faut l'être quand même un peu …Au moins que quelques personnes connaissent votre nom et votre visage. Mais pas au point de vous sauter dessus pour que vous acceptiez (enfin) de sortir avec …

En pas longtemps, j'étais au fond, assis sur ma chaise. A sortir mes affaires. Et, une première pour moi, à écouter le cours ! Attendez ! Là, il faut m'applaudir.

-Alors, comme ça on batifole avec une fille blonde ?

Ok … Je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'ai ESSAYE d'écouter le cours. Jusqu'à ce que mon voisin ne s'intéresse à ma vie sentimentale … Sympa le mec. Il m'empêche d'écouter là ! Non mais quel manque de respect ! Pas que je vais m'en plaindre, mais quand même.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec une amie ?

Répondre à une question, par une autre question. Voilà qui est bien trouver.

-Oh, bien sûr que si. Mais, je ne pense pas que ton copain aime que tu fasses des bisous près de la bouche, à une de tes amies.

Et merde ! Il a vu ça, lui ? Mais, comment ? Je lui avais seulement fais un poutou sur la joue, proche de la bouche je l'accorde, mais sur la joue, pour la remercier qu'elle me passe une cigarette. Il m'a surement observé à la récré.

-C'était sur la joue. Rien à voir.

Surtout que, Shikamaru et moi, ne sortons pas vraiment ensemble. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas, et je ne vais pas lui dire … Je ne vais pas, non plus, lui dire ma vie. Ça ne fais même pas 2 mois que l'on se connaît.

-Je ne suis pas très convaincu …

Tssss ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il parle trop ! Et moi qui le prenais pour quelqu'un de sérieux et pas très bavard. Je me suis gouré sur toute la ligne ! Je soupirais, mais lui répondit quand même.

-Crois ce que tu veux, Sasuke.

Voilà qui devrait mettre un terme à cette petite discussion. Après tout, on était en cours, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Puisque la conversation était finie, je me remettais à écouter les paroles de mon « beau-père ».

-Tiens, revoilà Sakura …

Quoi ?! Pourquoi il me reparle ? Suis-je destiné à ne pas pouvoir suivre les cours aujourd'hui ? Et puis, pourquoi il me parle de cette fille ? Je suis maudit. Voilà, j'en ai la preuve maintenant.

-Tu sais quoi, Sasuke, je m'en tape de cette fille. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. C'est sa vie, et je vis la mienne. Et, si elle n'est pas dans mes pattes, c'est encore mieux !

Voilà, j'ai dit mes 4 vérités au sujet de ma camarade aux cheveux roses. Comme ça, il n'y a pas d'ambigu possible. De toute façon, je pense que tout le monde a compris que je ne l'a portais pas dans mon cœur.

-Tu ne pense pas que tu y es allé fort avec elle ?

Quoi ?! Y être allé un peu fort ? Non, je ne le pense pas. Personnellement, je vais très bien. Sans une once de culpabilité.

-J'ai juste dit la vérité, si elle ne veut pas l'entendre, elle n'a qu'à pas m'enquiquiner.

Comme ça, c'est clair. Pas aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, mais assez pour que monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa comprenne. Après tout, je suppose que toute ma classe a compris qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher, sous peine de représailles. Sauf une apparemment. Espérons que cette fois si, elle ne viendra plus me chercher des noises. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique, comme on dit.

-N'empêche, tu as du bien la faire pleurer …

Hein ? Pourquoi il me parle de ça alors que je m'en tape ? C'est vrai quoi ! Elle se croit irrésistible, alors que non. Et, elle a assez d'égocentrisme pour penser qu'elle peut devenir mannequin … Ben, dis donc, vive la mentalité. Et, après, on dit que les filles sont plus matures que les mecs … Il ne faut pas abuser ! Je sais que je suis mal placer pour dire ça, mais y a des mecs qui le sont plus qu'elle.

Néanmoins, je la regardais revenir. Sa petite virée aux toilettes, ne lui as pas fait que du bien. Sur ses joues, on pouvait apercevoir quelques traînées de mascara. Ça lui apprendra, la prochaine fois, elle arrêtera de me chercher. Ou, si elle veut encore être humilié en public en me provoquant, qu'elle investisse dans du maquillage waterproof, ou qu'elle arrête d'en mettre. Ça ne pourra pas être pire de toute façon. Et, petit bonus ça lui fera économiser de l'argent.

D'ailleurs, à part moi, toute la classe la regardait. Et, j'étais sûr que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir rigoler de ce spectacle pathétique dont, j'étais, un peu, l'auteur. Elle a dû remarquer mon regard puisqu'elle me regarda, avec un regard, soit disant noir. Elle a toujours pas capté que je le faisais mieux qu'elle, cette quiche ? Mais bon, je ne répondis pas à son regard, je lui fis juste un sourire. Pas un sourire que je faisais sans cesse, c'était plus une sorte de rictus moqueur, voire de vainqueur.

Elle a joué, mais elle a perdu ! Et ça, elle n'arrive pas à le digérer. C'est donc, encore plus horrible que d'habitude, et de mauvaise humeur qu'elle retourna s'asseoir. Tandis que moi, j'étais de bonne humeur, face à ma « victoire ».

-La vache ! Naruto, ne nous en fais pas une dépressive !

Encore, et toujours Sasuke. Il s'intéresse vraiment à elle, ou je rêve ? Ben putain, si c'est le cas, il a vraiment mauvais goût … Ou alors, son éducation lui a appris à se soucier des autres ? Pourtant, les personnes riches sont, très souvent, égoïsme. Si c'est le cas, ben les films sont des menteurs. Et moi, je dois revoir toute mes préjugés sur eux …

-Pfff. Elle n'a qu'à pas être désagréable. Elle ne me fait rien, je ne lui fais rien. Point. Mais, pourquoi tu t'occupes de son état ? Elle t'intéresse ?

Là, je crois que j'ai dit la pire connerie du monde. Pas parce qu'il est en colère, non pas du tout. Juste parce qu'il a de gros yeux. Et, me scrute bizarrement.

-Tu es drôle. Pourquoi une fille quelconque m'intéresserait ?

Hn … C'est vrai ça, il est riche, beau, et sans doute intelligent. Alors, pourquoi choisir ELLE au lieu de d'autre. Disons, plus apte pour lui.

-Elle est peut-être quelconque dans la personnalité, mais pas dans le physique.

Je ne valorise absolument pas ! Je veux seulement dire que, rose, ce n'est pas une couleur commune !

-Tu n'as pas tort. Mais, je préfèrerais sortir avec un mec qu'elle.

Héhé ! C'est sûr que, comparé à elle, mieux vaut sortir avec un mec. Je la plains tout de même, la personne qu'elle aime, si elle aime vraiment Sasuke ou alors elle veut juste montrer qu'elle sort avec un mec riche, choisirait de sortir avec un mec, plutôt qu'avec elle … Mais, dans tout ça il y a du bon, et non, ce n'est pas qu'elle aura le cœur brisé, je sais que je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point. C'est que les homos/bis gagneront un super spécimen.

-Voilà qui est bien raisonner, mon cher Sasuke. Mais, être homo ou bi, ne se commande pas.

Ben quoi. Même si c'est vrai que c'est mieux de fréquenter un mec, plutôt que cette fille, il ne va pas se forcer. Un hétéro de pure souche, ne pourra jamais être homo, ou un tant soit peu, bi. On né comme ça, on ne choisit pas.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien en disant ça.

Bon, je l'accorde, c'est vrai qu'avec tous les slogans qu'on voit, il n'a pas pu louper celui où il y avait marqué « on ne choisit la personne qu'on aime ». Ou un truc du genre, mais avec le même sous-entendu.

D'ailleurs, en disant cette phrase, Sasuke m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Auquel je répondis par un sourire. Ben quoi, les sourires c'est ma marque de fabrication ! Alors oui, j'en fais souvent ! Mais, mieux vaut ça, que je tire tout le temps la gueule et que je sois froid avec tout le monde !

Les 2 heures de littératures passèrent, étonnamment, vite ! En même temps, lorsqu'on les passe à papoter avec son voisin, c'est sûr que ça passe plus rapidement. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'après ce cours, on allait pouvoir aller manger ! Comme à la récré, je me pressais pour ranger mes quelques affaires, mais pas dans les couloirs.

Après être sorti vivant des couloirs bondés de monde, je rejoignis Ino. Et non, pas pour, de nouveau, faire une pause clope. Mais pour aller manger avec elle. On s'était dit que ça pourrait être sympa de déjeuner ensemble. Vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait encore, très très bien, sa classe. On se dirigea donc vers la cantine du bahut, lorsque je vis un pauvre petit Sasuke entouré d'une horde de fille, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres …

Franchement, des fois, la popularité est contraignante. Surtout que là, elles n'hésitaient pas à tirer sur son tee-shirt, tout en leur hurlant des « mange avec moi je t'en supplie ! » ou « non avec moi ! ». En bon samaritain, (hum hum), j'allais l'aider. Emmenant Ino avec moi. Comme ça, elle ne resterait pas seule, et on irait tout de suite au réfectoire.

-Bon les garces, vous bougez ! Sasuke mange avec nous ce midi !

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je l'embarquais. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre. Parce que, d'une minute à l'autre, soit ses oreilles allaient rendre l'âme, ou ça aurait été son tee-shirt. Une fois au bout milieu de la queue, il put enfin respirer. Après tout, une de ces furies aurait très bien pu venir pour continuer ce qu'elle voulait faire tantôt casser les oreilles ou déchirer le haut de Sasuke.

On eût vite fait de trouver une table de quatre. Pourquoi prendre une table de douze, ou de six pour 3 ? Et puis, comme ça, on est sûr que certaines groupies, d'un certain brun, ne vienne déranger ce moment sacré ! Heureusement pour elles, in n'y a eu aucun contretemps.

On a mangé en peu de temps. Enfin, assez pour savourer le repas de la cantine. D'ailleurs, la nourriture n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Donc, c'est tout naturellement qu'après le repas, je suivais Ino en dehors du lycée. Juste devant à vrai dire. Sasuke était là aussi. Sans doute par peur de voir son haut anéanti et de passer le reste de la journée torse nu.

Ou parce qu'il avait envie d'être avec nous. Ça reste un mystère total pour moi … En tout cas, il était avec nous, et on s'entendait bien, tous les trois. C'est le plus important. Je pense que notre petit groupe commence à se former.

Bien vite, la cloche nous rappela nos devoirs. Et, c'est une moue sur le visage qu'on se dirigeait vers nos classes respectives. Cette fois, je n'accompagnais pas Ino. Je n'avais pas très envie d'arriver en retard au cours où je me suis fait viré peu de temps après mon arrivée …

C'est donc, démoralisé que je suivais Sasuke à notre prochaine heure de cours. Comme je m'y attendais le prof me toisa dès mon arrivée. Je sentais que quoique je ferai ou dirai, il ne me loupera pas pour me rabaisser. Je hais ce genre de prof. Et, je me doutais que l'heure allait être longue, plus longue que les autres de cours.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne me parla pas. Et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je pense que lui aussi est dans le collimateur du prof. Vu la façon dont il est parti, sans y être invité, hier. Donc, pour cette heure, on essayait de se faire tout petit. Et, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai seulement fait tomber un stylo, chose qui m'arrive fréquemment lorsque j'écris vite et que je veux prendre mon blanc dans ma trousse, que le prof m'a incendié. Pour si peu … La prochaine fois, je ferai des ratures toutes moches au lieu de vouloir corriger mes fautes.

Heureusement pour ma vie, l'heure passa assez vite. Sans autres soucis apparents. Bientôt, ce fut aussi la fin des cours. Et, sans doute, la fin de ma vie, puisque Kakashi a dû, ou va dire, à son copain le petit accrochage de ce matin … Je soupirais d'avance … Mais bon, quand on a fait une « bêtise », il fallait l'assumer. Quoique, je ne trouve pas que de se défendre soit une bêtise, mais vu la mentalité d'Iruka, je pense que pour lui, c'en est une. Enfin, tout dépend du contexte.

Sur le chemin, je marchais lentement. Très lentement. Je pus fumer aussi. Non, je ne profite pas de la bonne foi d'Ino, je viens de me racheter un paquet. Donc oui, je fumais sur la route pour rentrer chez moi. Mais, malgré ça, j'étais toujours aussi stressé. Allez Naruto, respire, expire. C'est bon, je ne suis toujours pas prêt, mais je suis devant la porte. Je ne vais tout de même pas, rester planter devant, sans entrer. Imaginez la tête des voisins …

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'annoncer que je perçus quelques brides de conversation. En écoutant un peu mieux, je m'aperçus que c'était la voix de Kakashi été de mon tuteur. Ils devaient parler de mon cas … Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas …

-Il s'est encore passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Kakashi ?

Comme je le pensais. C'était bien son copain, et ils discutaient de moi, et de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin …

-Hum … Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as changé … Il était bien avant.

Merci Kakashi ! Déjà de ne rien divulguer, bien que tu le fasses plus tard, mais, en plus, de prendre ma défense.

-Je sais mais …

Mais ?! Je veux savoir la suite moi Il ne m'a rien donné de précis comme raison …

-J'avais l'impression que si je le laissais au lycée privé, il ne connaîtrait personne d'autre que ses amis avec lesquels ils étaient depuis longtemps. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils resteront en contact …

… Que dire ?! A part : c'est complètement débile cette logique ! Pourquoi avoir de nouvelle relation, alors que j'aimais les miennes ? Même si c'est mes amis d'enfance, au moins, je sais qu'ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis !

-Tu sais Iruka, tu aurais dû lui en faire part, avant de le changer … Surtout que là-bas, ses amis et les profs connaissaient l'histoire de ses parents …

Là, il avait bien raison mon « beau-papa », il aurait dû en discuter avec moi avant. J'aurai refusé, mais au moins, j'aurais été au courant de ses intentions.

-Je sais … Et puis, pour l'histoire de ses parents, pourquoi il y aurait des problèmes ?

Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'en ai déjà eu … Kakashi aussi doit le savoir … Puisque les profs doivent parler entre eux …

-J'ai entendu dire, que son professeur de géo l'avait renvoyé, dès le premier jour, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu répondre …

Merci Kakashi de lui dire. Mais, tu aurais pu lui dire plus gentiment, ou moins brutalement. Là, il va faire une syncope.

-Quoooiiii ?!

Ben voilà, je l'avais prédit. De toute façon, si jamais il tombait dans le coma, Kakashi ou moi, on sera là pour le rattraper. Donc, aucun souci de ce côté-là.

-Mais, pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?!

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il n'a pas remarqué comme notre relation est difficile en ce moment ! On ne se parle presque plus, c'est à peine si on se dit « bonjour », « bon appétit », et « bonne nuit ». Sans oublier les quelques critiques qu'il me fait, par rapport à ma conduite en cours. Comme s'il en savait quelque chose …

-Je ne pense pas, qu'en ce moment, vous vous parliez beaucoup …

Alors, lui aussi s'en était rendu compte ? En même temps, ce n'était pas dur. On s'évite presque, alors, remarquer que l'on ne plus discuter ensemble doit être facile à voir pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

-Tu as raison … Je devrais essayer de lui parler un peu plus.

Bonne initiative Iruka, de mon côté, j'en ferais de même. Parce qu'après tout, je suis aussi en tort, dans cette histoire. Il faut que je fasse un effort de communication, moi aussi. Entretenir une relation aussi tendue, au sein d'une famille, ce n'est pas très sain. Ça n'importe quel psychologue vous le dira !

Je pense que j'ai assez espionné la communication de mes papas. Je décidais, donc, de m'annoncer (et ce n'était pas trop tôt !) Quand ils m'entendirent, ils changèrent immédiatement de discussion … Loupé les mecs, j'ai tout entendu. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais la curiosité est mon plus grand défaut … A moins que ce ne soit ma gourmandise envers les ramens ? Bof, après tous les deux sont sur un pied d'égalité.

Malgré leur changement, soudain, de conversation, j'y ai participé. Au grand étonnement de mon tuteur, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, et c'est tant mieux. Après tout, on venait de discuter posément, et sans trop d'engueulades. Une première, en quelques mois. Et, je dois dire que ça me manquait de pouvoir parler avec lui, sans se crier dessus.

Kakashi était resté pour le repas, ce qui le rendu encore plus mouvementé. Faut dire qu'en, presque 6 mois, Iruka et moi avions des choses à se raconter. A force de parler, on ne vit pas l'heure tourner. Eh oui, pour certain, il y avait des cours le lendemain.

C'est donc, sans plus de cérémonie, que je fis un bisou de bonne nuit à Iruka, puis à Kakashi. Et, que je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, dans le but de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Après m'être brosser les dents et mis en pyjama qui consistait à un simple boxer. Et me glissa sous les couettes, avant de plonger, immédiatement, vers le néant.


	4. Aventure n'est pas adultère

**Aventure n'est pas adultère.**

P.O.V Naruto :

Ca faisait près de 5 mois que j'avais intégré ce lycée … 5 mois signifie, 153 jours, 3672 heures, 220 320 minutes, 13 219 200 secondes … Et, je suis encore vivant ! Alléluia ! Enfin, plus pour longtemps … Et non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'ami … Après tout, je suis, quand même, Naruto Uzumaki la personne la plus sociable ! J'allais me faire tuer par Iruka parce que j'avais, encore, fais une connerie avec ma bande d'amis …

Bande d'amis, composée de 5 membres, moi inclus. Il y avait Neji Hyuga, c'était la cousine d'Hinata, une des ex de Kiba, par contre, je cachais cette petite information ; Neji à l'air très protecteur envers elle … Donc, motus et bouche cousue. Comme sa cousine, Neji avait il avait les cheveux longs et bruns, avec moins d'intensité que ceux d'Hinata, et les yeux pâles. Il avait aussi le même âge que moi, soit un an de plus que la normalité. C'est pour ça que l'on s'entend aussi bien. Par contre, lui, il avait repiqué la seconde, et non la troisième comme moi.

Ensuite, il y avait un autre garçon, nommé Gaara No sabaku. Personnellement, je l'aimais bien. Il était assez discret et ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Tout le contraire de moi, quoi. Mais, c'est justement pour ça, qu'il était devenu mon ami. Il me canalisait, si on peut dire. Et, aussi, grâce à lui, personne ne venait nous déranger ! Ça doit être à cause de (grâce à ?) ses cheveux de la même couleur que le sang, ses yeux turquoise, entourés de noir, et son regard à glacer le sang de n'importe qui, aucun élève n'était assez courageux pour nous approcher … Les professeurs non plus, d'ailleurs.

Bien sûr, Sasuke et Ino faisaient aussi parti de ce groupe. En même temps, ils ont été les premières personnes avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié. Même si, Sasuke n'était pas du genre petit délinquant, il continuait d'être avec nous. Sans doute, pour ne pas se faire étouffer par des groupies trop collantes et qui, au bout de plusieurs mois, n'ont toujours pas lâché l'affaire. Pauvre lui. Enfin, quand je dis qu'il est sérieux, disons plutôt qu'il va à la plupart des cours et a de bonnes notes. Parce que sinon, si on jette un coup d'œil à son dossier, on pourrait voir qu'il répond souvent, aux profs. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris, avec le temps, qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier un Uchiwa. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir de jolies représailles. Enfin, cette règle s'applique à cet Uchiwa, je ne sais pas pour les autres.

Avec Ino, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés au fil des mois. Si bien qu'un jour, on s'est mis ensemble. C'était il y a un peu prés 4 mois … C'est aussi la seule fille de la bande, mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que c'est de notre faute. Déjà, de 1 : la plupart des filles du lycée sont sages et, de 2 : si il y aurait une fille non sérieuse, elle soulerait Sasuke. Donc pas de fille, à part ma copine. Et celle de mes autres compagnons, bien entendu.

Le fait que je sorte avec Ino, n'a posé aucun problème à Shika. Je lui ai juste demandé de stopper, pour l'instant, notre relation de love-friends. D'ailleurs, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, peu après notre « break ». Et, en parlant de lui, il est super mignon ! Il a les cheveux argentés, et les yeux violets. Ce qui est peu courant, je dois l'avouer, mais ça lui va trop bien. Il s'appelle Suigetsu, d'après mes souvenirs, mais c'est trop long alors, entre nous, on l'appelle seulement Sui'. Le seul hic, je dirai, ce serait ses dents. Je me pose toujours la question : comment fait mon meilleur pote pour ne pas avoir de trous dans la langue ? Parce que oui, c'est dents sont pire que pointues ! On dirait des crocs de vampires.

Kiba aussi s'est trouvé quelqu'un, comme moi c'est une fille du nom de Karin. Elle a son style bien à elle et très différent de celui d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que son style qui soit différent de l'ex de Kiba, son apparence aussi : si Hinata avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux translucides, Karin, elle, avait les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur, c'est-à-dire rouges. Pour rajouté un peu de charme, elle porte des lunettes à monture noire, lui donnant un côté mystérieux. Par contre, niveau personnalité, Hinata et Karin se ressemblaient : au début les deux sont craintives, même si elles ont différentes manière de le montrer. La première bégaye, quant à l'autre, elle se forge une carapace.

Bref, après ce petit briefing réglé, on peut passer à l'ordre du jour qu'est ma connerie. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que de ne pas faire ces devoirs aurait pour conséquence une heure de colle, moi ? Ben voilà, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, ce n'est pas de ma faute. N'empêche, ce prof est un sadique ! Même si, je l'accorde, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, ce n'est pas une raison valable pour mettre un élève tel que moi en retenue ! Enfin bon, le cours d'SVT passe rapidement et, sans autres encombres. A part, peut-être, que le prof me fixait intensément à chaque mouvement que je faisais … Nan mais franchement, je ne suis pas un terroriste qui va poser une bombe en plein cours !

C'est sûr un regard particulièrement menaçant que la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la récré, tant désirer ! J'attendais patiemment que Sasuke ait rangé ses affaires. Parce que oui, c'est moi qui doit l'attendre. Bon, en même temps, lorsque l'on sort juste un stylo et une feuille, c'est simple de ranger ses affaires de cours au plus vite.

Une fois que monsieur Uchiwa est fini de remettre ses feuilles d'SVT dans l'intercalaire de son trieur prévu à cet effet, et le dit trieur dans son sac, on pouvait se diriger vers le banc où la bande devais, sans doute, nous attendre. Mais, alors que l'on était en bon chemin pour rejoindre mes amis, je me dirigeais vers les grilles ouvertes. Non mais je ne suis pas un toxico non plus ! Je n'y vais pas pour fumer ! C'est juste pour enlacer mes meilleurs amis qui sont venus me passer un coucou !

Après notre étreinte, ils m'informèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus cours de la matinée pour cause de profs absents. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus et j pris mon portable afin d'envoyer un message à ma copine comme quoi je serais absent au moins le matin. Mais à mon grand étonnement, je ne fus pas le seul à vouloir m'éclipser du lycée. En effet, Sasuke m'avait suivi et comptais bien le faire encore. JE le regardais avec des yeux ébahis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sasuke, l'élève modèle (ou presque) voulais louper des cours. Face à ma réaction, il me dit (et je cite) : « qu'il allait mourir puisqu'en maths on devait travailler par groupe et que sans moi, il serait assailli par des groupies. » En même temps, il n'avait pas tords.

Après m'avoir expliqué le pourquoi du comment, on se dirigeait tous les quatre vers le parc où j'avais déjeuné avec mes meilleurs amis juste après la reprise des cours. Par contre, Sasuke, comme à son habitude, était discret. Mais qu'importe, il participait quand même à nos discussions.

Personnellement, je trouve qu'il s'est bien intégré à notre petit groupe, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, même s'il traîne avec nous peu souvent. Et puis, je trouve que ses parents ont eu une bonne idée de l'inscrire dans ce lycée, même si je pense que j'ai mauvaise influence sur lui. Parce que, il faut se l'avouer, s'il ne me connaissait pas, il ne sécherait jamais les cours, comme aujourd'hui !

Mais en même temps, son argument tient la route : il ne veut pas mourir enseveli sous une armée de filles, toutes plus acharnées les unes que les autres. En tout cas, on s'amusait tous les quatre au lieu de crever d'ennui assis sur une chaise à apprendre des formules qui ne nous serviront à rien dans la vie. J'ai quand même des choses plus intéressantes à faire moi ! Des exemples ? Jouer aux jeux pour les gamins avec Kiba, tandis que Shikamaru et Sasuke soupiraient. Mais, ils vinrent quand même nous rejoindre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe, épuisés à cause de jouer à des jeux débiles. Afin de se reposer et, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, Kiba proposa un jeu auquel tout le monde a déjà joué : l'action, vérité ou chiche. Quelle bonne idée a eu mon ami ! Des fois je me demande quel âge il a … Mais, contre toute attente, tous mes compagnons étaient pour, surtout Kiba. Suivant la majorité, je m'y pliais.

Après avoir prêté serment que l'on ferait sans rechigner tout ce que l'on nous demanderait de faire, on commença à jouer. Au début, le jeu était timide, mais bien vite, il devenait de plus en plus enflammé, pour notre plus grand plaisir je dois dire. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Sasuke de faire et à Kiba de dire. Autant avouer que la pauvre Sasuke allait en prendre pour son grade …

Et, j'avais bien raison ! Puisque Kiba, en bon pervers qu'il était, lui a demandé de faire un strip-tease, pas intégrale cependant … Il faut dire que l'on se trouve dans un parc avec des familles ! Bref, on s'en fou ! Autant profiter du strip-tease … Oui, moi aussi je suis un pervers. Et, je dois avouer que Sasuke était, franchement, bien foutu ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué dans les vestiaires, mais il a des tablettes de chocolat à en faire damner des Dieux ! Ce n'est pas étonnent, que toutes les filles (ou presque) se jettent sur lui, à chaque pas qu'il fait.

Après ça, le jeu continua pendant quelques heures. A 11h30 j'avais déjà dû embrasser 10 fois dont 8 fois à Sasuke … Et attention, pas de simples baisers. Non non, ce serait trop facile, des vrais baisers ! Qu'est-ce que qu'ils ont tous à nous demander ça ?! Franchement, pas que ça me déplait, mais j'ai déjà Ino ! Oui, je sais, j'ai promis donc je tiens ma promesse. Mais, franchement, 10, c'est abuser ! Je ne sais pas où ils vont chercher tout ça moi …

Malheureusement, mes meilleurs amis durent retournés au lycée, vu qu'ils reprenaient les cours à 13h. Avec mon ami, on les a accompagné jusqu'à la grille, puis on est reparti vers le parc, non sans des câlins d'au revoir, et des promesses de se voir, de nouveau, bientôt. Autant sécher la journée vue comme on a commencé.

Une fois arrivé à destination, on retournait jouer dans les jeux d'enfants. Autant épuiser mon trop plein d'énergie accumulé pendant les cours. Enfin, pendant un lapse de temps. Puisqu'à cause de la chaleur, on fut vite fatigué, de nouveau. C'est pour cette raison que l'on se retrouvait sous un arbre, lui appuyé sur le tronc et moi à côté.

On papotait gentiment, se lançant des piques quelques fois, et en riant d'autres fois. Et, plus le temps passait, plus je prenais mes aises. Si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, je me retrouvais la tête sur ses jambes étendues. Et, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner, de toute façon, même si ça le dérangeait, c'était la même chose !

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, nos regards s'accrochèrent. Et, petit à petit ce fut nos lèvres. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nos bouches étaient scellées. Une fois, puis deux, puis à force j'arrêtais de compter. J'aimais le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'aimais la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne. Alors, autant en profiter, je ne savais pas quand sera la prochaine occasion que j'aurai de pouvoir entremêler ma langue à la sienne. Afin d'avoir une meilleurs prise, et de pouvoir mieux savourer, je m'assis sur ses jambes et je passai mes mains autour de son cou.

Bien vite, nos baisers devinrent enflammés et, ses mains, plutôt baladeuses. Au début, il les avait placées sur le bas de mon dos, maintenant, une se trouvait sous mon tee-shirt, l'autre dans une de mes poches de jean, arrière. Ah, si seulement on était dans un endroit isolé, ce ne serait plus de simple baisers que l'on échangerait … Et soudain, me vint une idée ! Iruka m'avait prévenu qu'il sortait cette après-midi ! Autant en profiter. Je stoppai les baiser sous le regard surpris de mon camarade, et me relevai. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un visage étonné qu'il affichait mais, un visage de surprise. Afin de le réconforter, je lui tendis la main et lui fis un clin d'œil. Me faisant confiance, mais n'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que je préparais, il attrapa ma main et se hissait.

Lemon : 

Une fois sur ses pieds, je lui volai un énième baiser et, lui pris la main pour le conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Dès que la porte de l'appartement fut passée, je me remis à assaillir ses lèvres. Je voulais re-goûter, au plaisir que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Et, je pense qu'il l'avait bien compris, puisqu'il replaça ses mains à l'endroit où elles étaient précédemment. Par contre, les miennes, se baladaient. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal envers Ino, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. C'était comme une attraction entre nous. Au début, on ne fait que s'embrasser puis, plus le temps passe, plus les baisers sont fréquents, on désire plus.

C'est pourquoi, avec Sasuke, on se retrouvait rapidement allongé sur le canapé, moi sur lui, en train de caresser son torse de mes mains. Tout en lui embrassant le cou de mes lèvres meurtries. Son polo étant considéré comme une gêne, j'entrepris de le lui enlever, stoppant ainsi mes baisers dans le creux de son cou. Enfin ça, c'était pendant u court instant puisque, l'obstacle ôté, je fondis directement sur ses lèvres, si tentantes.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke ne resta pas passif (pour mon plus grand bonheur), il participait aux baisers, me caressaient à travers mon tee-shirt, ce qui eût pour effet de me procurer des frissons dans tout le corps et, m'excitant plus que je ne l'étais déjà. A ce moment, je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'il était vraiment doué. Comme auparavant pour moi, mon haut l'ennuyait et, ce que veut un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa l'a ! Donc, je n'ai plus de tee-shirt, pour mon plus grand plaisir !

Rapidement, ce n'était plus nos tee-shirts qui volaient au travers de la pièce, mais nos pantalons. Je me retrouvais donc en boxer sur lui, qui gémissait à la friction de nos deux érections. A cet instant, je découvris un nouveau truc sur Sasuke, même en gémissant, il est bandant ! Ce mec, c'est la luxure incarnée, surtout dans ces circonstances ! Après ces pensées quelque peu inappropriées, je repartais à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Tout en faufilant une de mes mains dans la prison de tissu, qu'est son boxer.

Résultats attendus, ses gémissements étaient divins ! Si bons, que je pris un malin plaisir à frôler son sexe, sans réellement m'occuper de lui. Enfin, c'était mon intention mais, lorsque j'ai capté le regard qu'il me faisait, je changeais mes plans. Parce que oui, même dans ce moment 'extase, Sasuke arrive encore à faire son regard de tueur. A ce moment-là, je consentis à accéder à ses demandes et pris sa verge pour y appliquer des mouvements, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides.

Plus ses soupirs d'aises étaient aigus, plus je sentais que sa fin était proche. C'est pour cette raison que j'arrêtais mes caresses, sous les plaintes de mon presque amant. Comme solution, je choisi de l'embrasser afin de le faire taire et, en même temps, je tirai le tiroir de la commode pour prendre quelques petites choses. Eh oui ! Iruka a la bonne idée de mettre des préservatifs et du lubrifiant dans presque tous les tiroirs de l'appartement. Ou, c'est peut-être Kakashi qui est à l'origine de cette idée … Enfin bref, peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que ça y est !

Une fois le tout récupéré, je finis de le déshabiller et, il fit pareil pour moi. Alors que qu'il était complètement dévêtu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. C'est qu'il est vraiment bien foutu et top beau ! Je fondis une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, sans oublier son torse ! Laissant quelques traces de mon passage interdit.

Alors que nous venions de nous séparer, Sasuke décida que ça avait assez traîné et prit les choses en mains. C'est lui-même qui me mit la protection et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il prit le tube de lubrifiant et m'en déposa sur les doigts. Connaissant les gestes, je les plaçais près de son intimité, j'allais en faire rentrer un jusqu'à ce que je pense que c'était peut-être sa première fois, avec un mec … Ayant connaissance de cette probabilité, je décidai d'être moins pressé et plus doux, mais aussi de le rassurer avec des mots apaisants.

-Sas' ça fera un peu mal au début, mais c'est normal. Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête.

Je rêve ou c'était bien un sourire qu'il vient de faire ?! Et, un sourie moqueur qui plus est ! Non mais oh moi je voulais juste le conforter ! Ça m'apprendra tiens !

-T'en fais pas, je le sais.

Après m'avoir répondu, c'est lui-même qui s'est emballé sur mes doigts. Ben, dîtes donc, je ne le savais pas si dévergondé le petit Sasuke. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va me déranger. Au contraire, la vue qu'il m'offrit était l'une des plus érotiques que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie, alors autant en profiter ! Peu de temps après avoir repris le contrôle de la situation, j'étais à bout, et j'enlevais mes doigts afin de pouvoir entrer en lui. Au début lorsque je m'enfonçais, mon compagnon émit un petit cri de douleur, donc je stoppai mon avancée. Enfin, c'était mon intention jusqu'à ce que Sasuke en décida autrement et fit en sorte que je sois entièrement en lui.

Même si j'étais à l'intérieur de lui, je ne cessais de le caresser, dans l'espoir de pouvoir bouger bientôt. Quand je vis que son visage n'était plus crispé, je commençais, enfin, mes vas et viens. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être en lui ! Par contre, maintenant, j'en voulais plus. Je voulais aller plus vite, entré plus fort et plus loin en lui. Désirs aussi éprouvés par mon partenaire vu ce qu'il me criait. , alors, je ne me privais pas pour le satisfaire.

Bientôt, je sentais la fin venir donc j'empoignais le sexe de Sasuke pour lui faire ressentir le même plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Quelques mouvements plus tard, il vient dans ma main, ce qui eu pour effet que son corps se soit contracter provoquant, ainsi, ma délivrance. Je me retirai de lui et enlevait la protection, en faisant attention de ne pas oublier de faire un nœud afin qu'aucun liquide ne s'en échappe. Ensuite, je la jetai à la poubelle, de l'autre côté de notre canapé. En fait, il est bien notre salon, y a tout à porter de main.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'après ce rituel, je m'écroulais sur un Sasuke en sueur, essayant de reprendre son souffle, tout comme moi. Le silence, à part le bruit de nos respirations saccadées, était de maître. Jusqu'à ce que mon partenaire d'une après-midi, ne décide de le briser.

-On a fait une connerie …

-Ouais.

Franchement, sur le moment, je ne considérais pas ça comme une connerie ! Sur le moment du moins … Mais, à tête reposée, je m'aperçois qu'il a raison, j'ai ma copine tandis que Sasuke … Tandis que Sasuke je ne sais pas s'il sort avec quelqu'un … Mais, même si j'avais Ino, je ne voulais pas le laisser croire n'importe quoi. Je ne le laisserais pas croire que, parce qu'on a fait une bêtise, j'essayerai d'oublier. Alors, je repris la parole, tentant de le soulager ou, au moins, lui préciser mes pensées.

-Mais, je ne regrette pas.

Un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Peut-être que, grâce à mes paroles, je l'ai rassuré ? Si c'est ça, je suis heureux, car ce que j'essayais de faire, j'ai réussi à le faire. Ou, alors, ça signifiait que lui non plus ne regrettait rien ? Mystère, quand tout nous tiens ….

-Moi non plus, Naruto.

Bon, d'accord,, là ce n'est plus un mystère, je continue soutenir que s'il n'avait pas parler ce serait toujours une énigme ! On restait un petit moment, installé comme ça moi au-dessus et, lui allongé en dessous, m'entourant de ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que l'on décide de se rhabiller, par peur d'attraper froid … Et surtout par peur que mon tuteur rentre. Réfléchissez un peu, votre tuteur est au courant que vous sortez avec une joie jeune fille, puis, au bout de 4 mois de relation, il vous retrouve nu sur un mec, dévêtu lui aussi, imaginez une peu sa réaction … Exactement, une syncope de la part de mon tuteur.

Après que l'on eût remis nos vêtements, on se posait devant la télé tout en continuant de discuter. Mais, plus on parlait, plus une question de me trottait dans la tête, et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Soit, je me lance et je prends le risque qu'il se braque, soit je tâte le terrain et prends le risque qu'il voit venir la question et qu'il change de sujet. Dur dilemme !

-Naruto, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais le.

Quelle perspicacité, Sasuke. Mais, même s'il me dit ça, je ne suis pas rassuré. C'est quand même un sujet délicat à aborder. Bon, tant pis, je me lance, on verra bien la réaction.

-Sasuke, tu es attiré par les mecs ?

Très subtile comme approche, vraiment. J'aurais peut-être dû amorcer le terrain, après tout, ou au moins, le préparer. J'en étais à me morfondre, lorsque j'entendis le rire de mon compagnon, résonner à travers la pièce. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'en étais choqué. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'entends rire Sasuke à gorge déployer. Je suis sûr qu'il se moque de moi, comment le mec le plus populaire pourrait être gay ? Ou, même bi ?

-Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre.

Hein ?! J'ai bien entendu ?! Il n'a rien nié ? Et, on peut dire qu'il le confirme même ? Enfin oui, il l'a affirmé. Ouah, là, je tombe de haut. Je tournais la tête de son côté pour, peut-être, trouvé une once de moquerie. Pas que je ne lui fait pas confiance, c'est juste que c'est gros à avaler. Mais, j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien. C'est donc vrai ce que l'on dit ? Les plus beaux mecs sont tous gay. J'étais encore en train de le regarder, lorsque j'aperçus une pointe d'amusement dans ces yeux.

-Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Gloups … Il a remarqué… Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire pouffer de rire. Après cette petite hilarité finie, il me demandait ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

-C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de se dire que toutes ses minettes qui te tournent autour pour rien, ou presque rien.

Et revoilà, un Sasuke Uchiwa, maître des glaçons incontesté, rigoler. Au moins, grâce à moi, il gagne des minutes de vie. Parce que, je doute qu'avec les autres personnes, il s'esclaffe ainsi.

-Ben, elles perdent du temps inutilement.

Ouais, il n'a pas faux sur ce coup-là. Il faut dire qu'au bout de 5 mois de cours, la majorité des filles n'ont pas abandonnées. Quels pots de colle ces filles, des vraies plaies. Mais, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne l'intéresse. Parce que, faut dire ce qu'il est, dans ses groupies, il y en a de très jolies, mais de très moches aussi ! Comme le bubble-gum ambulant, pour ne pas citer d'exemple. Et, en parlant d'elle, une lumière s'éclaira dans mon esprit ! Non ce n'est pas que je la valorise, c'est juste qu'en pensant à elle (et, c'est bien la seule fois !), j'ai repensé à une conversation que j'ai eu avec mon ami, en début d'année.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu préfèrerais sortir avec un mec, plutôt qu'Haruno ?

Oui, je l'appelle par son nom de famille, comme ça Kakashi ne risque pas de prévenir mon tuteur des différents surnoms que je lui donne. Ce fut le soupir de mon camarade qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

-Déjà que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles, sortir avec elle ?! Eurk !

Je pouffais suite à cette énéma topé . En même temps, il n'a pas tords, moi-même qui suis bi, je ne m'imagine pas sortir avec elle. Après ces petites révélations, on continuait de papoter, tout en regardant la T.V, qui a été délaissée au cours de ces dernières minutes.

On s'est réellement rendu compte de l'heure lorsqu'Iruka est rentré. Vu le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'annonça, je savais qu'il avait déjà été mis au parfum par mon prof de littérature. Bof, pas grave, je lui dirais que Shika et Kiba sont venus me voir. Ce qui est l'entière vérité ! En ce moment, quand je dis que mes meilleurs amis sont venus me voir, il laisse passer. Il ne gueule pas, me fais juste un peu la morale, mais c'est tout. Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il sait que j'ai besoin d'eux pour m'épanouir ou parce qu'il sait quand je dis la vérité … Ou pas.

Vu l'heure tardive, je proposais à mon invité de rester dîner, et de dormir. Tout en spécifiant, bien sûr, que l'on aurait qu'à aller chercher ses affaires de cours le lendemain, avant d'aller au lycée. Surtout que l'on commençait à 9h donc, que l'on aurait le temps de faire le chemin. Il hocha, simplement la tête avant de sortir son portable et de s'éloigner pour être un peu plus au calme. Je pense aussi qu'il va leur dire pour aujourd'hui, après tout sa famille doit déjà au courant, de toute façon.

En attendant que Sas' est finit sa conversation téléphonique, Kakashi se mit aux fourneaux tandis qu'Iruka et moi on commençait à mettre la table. On déposa quatre assiettes, sur la table, vaut mieux trop que pas assez, comme on dit. Il revint dans la cuisine, alors que l'on eût juste finit de poser les couteaux à droite des assiettes. Il nous dit que son frère était d'accord et que, d'ailleurs, il était ravi qu'il dorme chez un ami du lycée.

Comme lorsque Kakashi était parmi nous, le repas était riche en émotions. Surtout qu'il était en train de me parler d'une saga qu'il lisait, en ce moment. Je crois que ça s'intitule « icha icha paradise » ou un truc du genre … Il m'a promis que la prochaine fois qu'il vient, il me ramènera le tome 1. C'est pourquoi Iruka lui a interdit de poser, de nouveau, le pied dans ce duplex.

Donc, en bref, ce fut un repas tout à fait normal, quand Kakashi est parmi nous ! Par contre, j'ai remarqué que Sasuke se faisait plutôt discret. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, en tout cas. Alors, dès que l'on fut dans ma chambre, je lui demandais des explications. Il me répondit que ça faisait bizarre de parler à un prof, si naturellement, et qu'il n'y était pas habitué.

C'est vrai qu'au début, moi aussi j'avais du mal à parler à un prof de tout et de rien. Donc, je laissais couler et allai dans ma salle de bain, muni d'un boxer propre pour après ma douche. J'ai montré la deuxième salle de bain à mon invité en lui laissant une serviette et un rechange propre.

A peine avais-je ouvert le robinet, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! L'autre salle de bain est libre, puisque les deux adultes étaient en bas, en train de se papouiller !

-Ça fera de l'économie d'eau, et je pourrais te frotter le dos comme ça, mon petit Na-Ru-To.

Sasuke me fais un peu peur là … Enfin non, peur n'est pas le mot approprié, plutôt il est entreprenant. Mais, même dans ce contexte, je pensais à ce que je faisais à Ino, dans son dos… Je ne suis qu'un connard ! Voilà mes pensées jusqu'à e que mon compagnon de douche, non voulu, ne fasse gambader ses mains sur mon corps. Tssssss ! Il s'est faire les gestes pour se faire pardonner ! je me retournais, afin d'être face à lui, et je débutais à lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, à ma portée.

Lui, il a juste enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux trempés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais j'aimais ce contact, en plus de celui de l'eau. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à rester planté là, on bougeait. Si on était là, c'était avant tout pour se laver ! Et, comme il me l'avait promis, il me frotta le dos, en prenant on temps d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'il en a profité pour me mater ! Tssssss, il en veut toujours plus. Bon, je l'avoue quand ce fut mon tour de lui nettoyer le dos, j'en ai profité aussi … Ben quoi ? Je me venge ! Il me mate, je le mate, c'est tout à fait normal.

Après une bonne demie heure, (et dire qu'il était venu justement pour éviter d'utiliser trop d'eau, petit menteur !), on sortait de la cabine de douche et, on se mit en pyjama. Ou, plutôt, en boxer pour lui, et en pantalon long pour moi. On se faufilait sous les couvertures en vitesse et, on s'endormit assez vite. En même temps, vu le sport que l'on a fait cette après-midi, c'est un petit peu normal. Par contre, pourrait-on m'expliquer, pourquoi dès qu'il s'est positionné en mode dodo, je me suis collé à lui ? Parce que oui, on peut dire, sans exagérer, que j'étais complètement affalé sur lui ! Non mais c'est quoi cette inconscience de merde ?! Et, le pire, c'est qu'il appréciait ce saligaud ! Puisqu'il m'a entouré la taille de ses bras, pour ne pas que je change d'avis ! Enfin, peu importe, on verra ça quand on se réveillera. Pour l'instant, je profite de cet instant car, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le revivre.

Le matin arriva trop vite à mon goût et, avec lui, la sonnerie stridente du réveil, m'obligeant à l'éloigner de l'étreinte de mon ami. A première vue, lui aussi ça le dérangeait puisqu'il émit un grognement, tout à fait mignon. Alors, afin de combler ses attentes, je me re-blottis contre son torse. Mais, bien vite, Iruka nous rappela que l'on devait passer chez Sasuke, afin de prendre ses affaires de cours. Triste et cruelle réalité ! Face à ces arguments, assez convaincants, on s'habilla et descendit à table, dans le but de prendre un bon petit déjeuner fait par amour par Kakashi.

A la fin de celui-ci, Kakashi nous proposa de nous emmener jusqu'à chez mon ami, mais on devrait retourner au lycée à pied. Ce n'est pas si dérangeant puisque l'on aura gagné de précieuse minutes. C'est donc avec mon mot d'absence d'hier et mon sac prêt que l'on montait dans la voiture de mon prof. La maison de Sasuke était impressionnante. Il m'avait avoué qu'il était riche mais, à un certain stade, ce n'est plus être aisé, c'est pire !

Face à ma tête complètement décomposée à cause de la surprise, Sasuke se permit un petit rire. Auquel je lui répondis par une tape sur le crâne, en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas drôle. Et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il reprit son air sérieux. Là, c'était à moi de rigoler, c'est dingue la façon dont il arrive à reprendre son sérieux. Me voyant ainsi, un sourire vin se placer sur ses lèvres. Après ce petit moment de divertissement, on rentrait chez lui, afin de récupérer les affaires convoitées. Ça fait, on ressortit aussi vite que l'on est rentré. On allait dépasser le portail, lorsque l'on entendit, distinctement, un « Sasu-chan ! Il est chou ton copain ! Tu me le prête ?! »

D'un air blasé, mon camarade me précisa que c'était son frère et qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention, il était allé à une fête hier. Vu ce qu'il a dit, je suppose que la fête où son frère est allé n'était pas une fête de collégien … Mais, en tout cas, je prends la résolution de ne plus jamais venir ici seul, si son frère y était !

Sur le chemin nous menant au lycée, je me demandais quand même comment il va faire pour son absence d'hier… Il n'a pas eu le temps d'inventer une excuse pour ses parents, je me demande même s'il les a croisés … Donc, il y avait de quoi être septique. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de lui poser la question. Que je suis intelligent ! En fait, pas vraiment, je suis dans la normalité quoi. Face à cette question, il esquissa un sourire et m'informa qu'il n'aurait qu'à falsifier la signature de son frère. Ses parents étant en voyage d'affaire, c'était lui qui était responsable de Sasuke.

Tranquille le mec ! Il suffit que son frère revienne d'une fête où il y avait de l'alcool à tire-larigot ou encore de l'herbe (pas très légale) qui tourne et il peut avoir des mots facilement … LE rêve quoi ! Enfin dans ces moments-là, parce que je n'imagine pas comment il est dans la vraie « vie », sans rien d'illicite dans le sang… Soit, il est encore pire (ce que je ne doute pas), soit il est plus sérieux …

On arrivait dans l'enceinte du lycée mais, avant d'aller à la vie scolaire, on allait dire bonjour à la petite bande. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter envers Ino, comparé à Sasuke., qui lui avait adopté un air dégagé. Même quand il me fit la bise à ma petite amie. Allez, courage Naruto, tu peux le faire. Après l'échange d'Ino et Sasuke finit, je pris ma petite copine dans les bras et, à la fin de notre étreinte, on échangea un baiser langoureux. Ce fut un toussotement de la part de la bande, qui nous fit revenir dans la réalité et, c'est doigts entrelacés que l'on partit vers le bureau des pions, pour faire notre billet d'absence.

Le temps de tout actualiser, la cloche avait sonné et je dus me séparer de ma copine, non sans un dernier baiser volé à celle-ci. C'est donc avec Sasuke que je me dirigeais vers notre salle de cours. Le silence était de maître mais, contrairement, à ceux qu'on avait l'habitude d'avoir, celui-ci était pesant. Puis sans prévenir, mon compagnon me plaqua contre un mur et m'embrassa, comme hier. A la fin de notre baiser, il me précisa que ce baiser était le dernier et, qu'il marquait le scellement de notre secret à propos de la journée d'hier. En signe d'approbation, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un chaste baiser, avant de reprendre notre chemin vers notre classe.


End file.
